Time After Time, Yaoi, AU, OoC, Varias parejas
by Letos-night
Summary: Un ataque que afecta la sique, una enfermedad que ha mermado toda una vida, manicomio, y en el medio del torbellino de un injusto asesinato y sus consecuencias todos buscarán un mejor camino para sus vidas. AxS, RxK, SxK, AxSxK, etc.
1. C 1 Tu y Yo

Bueno... pues aki estoy, comenzando nuevamente con un fic... y bueno, este fic es largo, llevo escritos ya algunos de los capis, pero en si es una historia complicada y triste, eso si, llena de seres humanos, personalmente siempre he pensado que no hay humanos perfectos, tampoco totalmente malvados... creo que todos estamos llenos de virtudes y defectos que pueden hacernos débiles o fuertes, según se vea... pero igualmente nos convierte en seres reales... siempre he adorado escribir sobre seres reales, de carne y hueso, sin héroes prefabricados que de tanto gastarles el "Brillo", se vuelven falsos.

En fin, esta historia la disfruto mucho por eso: los personajes, jeje, y pues, estoy tratando de situarla en México DF, cosa que me ha costado trabajo, pero pues, espero hacerlo bien :), es bastante dramática, aunk he intentado no cruzar la línea y volverme "melodramática" xDDDD, los personajes son muchos, todos igualmente importantes, y con historias fuertes, sin embargo, como ya es tradición mi pareja es: aioria x shaka... pareja que sin embargo, no se verá hasta capítulos avanzados del fic XDDDD

Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndoles, en fin, sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia:

* * *

**Time after time**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Tú y yo. **

**

* * *

**

— **¿Y ****cómo se llama? —**

— **Mmm… no lo recuerdo, deja observo su expediente… —**

La diestra bajó lentamente por la cintura del otro, este se alejó con una sonrisa taimada reprendiéndole, cosa que no hizo sino provocar una risa baja en su "agresor", la cual reprimió en el recorrido de su mano, hasta terminar el descenso de sus falanges sobre una carpeta metálica, soltó un suspiro y un bufido, comenzando a leer bajo y rápido los datos innecesarios, haciendo un barrido express por todo el documento…

— **Marcus… Aioria Marcus… —**

— **Aioria Marcus… —**

— **Si —**

Comenzó a pasar las hojas leyendo la información con seriedad y una ceja levemente enarcada, era un caso bastante interesante, finalmente dejó el folder sobre la reja de la cama tomando al otro por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para depositar un suave beso sobre su cuello.

— **No deberíamos hacer esto aquí… suelta ya… —**

— **No esto, no aquello, parece que nuestra vida estuviera llena de negaciones, jeje —**

— **Basta… es molesto —**

— **Si, si, las cosas molestas de la vida. —**

— **Radamanthys… basta… — **

Habló en un tono tajante que por fin terminó consumiendo las intenciones del rubio que no hizo sino soltar una especia de gruñido molesto, soltando al pelirrojo como si de tal cosa se tratara, finalmente se sumergió por completo en el semblante adolescente que reposaba dormido sobre la cama y caminó alrededor, trabajo, de eso se trataba el momento y el estúpido lugar en que se encontraban.

— **Por cierto —** Tomó una pequeña lámpara de mano y abrió a fuerza uno de los párpados del paciente, lanzando la lucecilla a la pupila **— Pandora te manda saludos, e incluso un pedazo de pastel, le apena que no hayas podido ir a la fiesta… —**

Golpe bajo.

Kamus retiró la mirada de su interlocutor apretando los puños por un instante, mientras su respiración violenta no hacía sino marcar lo profundo de su enojo ante tal mención…

— **No te preocupes —** Su voz estaba turbada, tanto como sus ojos de tormenta que se posaron iracundos en el rubio **— Iré a verla pronto, y también a mi ahijado… hace mucho que no paso tiempo con Shaka… —**

— **Si, has eso, sabes que ella te adora, y confía en ti… —**

— **Eres cruel… cuando quieres… sabes muy bien como serlo. —**

Dio media vuelta marchándose por fin de la sala, la sonrisa aún marcaba el rostro del otro que se sabía ganador absoluto de aquella disputa… además, el rostro del pelirrojo, maquillado con enojo y cierto aire de tristeza le dejaba un sabor dulce en el paladar, quizá era algo cruel, cierto, pero igual le encantaba darse esos placeres momentáneos.

Sacudió la cabeza enfocándose en lo verdaderamente importante, y regresó la mirada a las pupilas rodeadas de jade, sacudió nuevamente la cabeza esta vez preocupado por la falta de reacción en las mismas, era triste, catorce años y allí, postrado sobre una cama sin querer despertar o reaccionar en lo absoluto.

— **Aioria Marcus, yo me pregunto cómo fue que terminaste aquí… —**

Guardó la lamparilla de mano en una bolsa de su bata blanca, rodeando la barbilla con sus dedos mientras pensaba en el caso, ya había decidido tomarlo, normalmente los pacientes autistas nacían con ese trastorno, Aioria era distinto, un chico perfectamente normal, activo, su cuerpo hacía notar a todas luces que incluso era deportista…

— **La pregunta es que pasó contigo, muchacho. —**

Una vida sin mayores problemas, hijo de un mediano empresario en la ciudad y una Ejecutiva… nada demasiado elegante, pero tampoco con carencias económicas, aún no había tenido una entrevista con los padres, eso era importante, debía anotarlo, de cualquier forma, haciendo una rápida lectura de los hechos, no había razón alguna para el súbito ataque catatónico… un hermano mayor que actualmente estaba recluido en sus estudios universitarios, incluso un maldito perro, toda una vida de medallas y preseas (seguramente), debidas la mayoría a logros atléticos y de popularidad.

Y de pronto.

Se sentó sobre una silla metálica sobando sus sienes con pesadez.

De pronto.

Un ataque en medio de la escuela que lo llevó a un arranque violento en contra de nadie, un salón enteramente destrozado, y él encerrado en sí mismo, como un estallido. Los brotes de Esquizofrenia adolescente no eran tan violentos, así que ese no podía ser el caso, de ser un esquizofrénico juvenil habría tenido un lento degradamiento en su personalidad hasta, finalmente, estallar como una bomba.

Aioria había sido distinto, incluso por la mañana había actuado normal y naturalmente, desayunó lo mismo de todos los días, manejó su vieja y heredada bicicleta de montaña hasta la escuela, saludó como siempre lo hacía, caminó por los pasillos echando chanzas, entró a clases, y fue allí donde súbitamente explotó en un ataque sicótico para terminar así.

Claro que había registro de casos ligeramente parecidos, pero no en un chico de catorce años sin ningún problema aparente de profunda seriedad sicológica. Por eso tenía que entrevistarse con los padres, y hacer algún tipo de investigación sobre la familia, era posible que hubiera algún tipo de trastorno heredado.

O algo más, algo que nadie vio en ningún momento.

Los casos como ese le apasionaban a la par que le deprimían. Su hijo tenía casi la edad de Aioria, apenas un año menor, si de pronto se quedase como un vegetal consciente. En definitiva tenía que encontrar el origen del trastorno para establecer alguna ruta de escape, continuar de aquella manera no era algo factible para ningún adolescente de catorce años.

Lo principal (y más complicado) en esos casos, era encontrar alguna forma de comunicación con el paciente, estaba encerrado en su mundo, pero quizá a nivel inconsciente pudiera expresar algo… Radamanthys lo había hecho antes, generalmente mientras el paciente dormía… pero Aioria no parecía tener la más mínima intención de quedarse dormido, pues a pesar de estar allí acostado, con los ojos semiabiertos, sus impactos cerebrales dejaban muy claro que estaba totalmente despierto.

Ladeó el rostro para posar sus ojos ambarinos en el reloj blanco postrado contra la pared, ya era madrugada, y él tenía que llegar a casa…… pero el caso……

— **Aioria, vas a causarme serios problemas con mi esposa, ¿sabes? —**

¿Qué tan malo era retrasarse un par de horas? Además no tenía el más mínimo interés en ir a casa con una mujer a la cual hacía mucho mi amaba ni deseaba… Shaka era la única razón por la cual él continuaba con esa farsa. Y ahora Aioria le necesitaba más, mucho más.

— **A trabajar se ha dicho. — **

Una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando finalmente aclaró la mente, y se puso de pie con aire decidido caminando nuevamente hasta el expediente, sacar a ese chico del trauma y desentrañar por que había caído en el trastorno en primer lugar podía llevarle años de trabajo, pero el lograrlo finalmente sería quizá la estrella más luminosa de su excelente carrera. Sin embargo, los motivos que le llenaban de ansia no iban de la mano con una ambición profesional, sino con la necesidad de ayudar al chico.

Radamanthys era de esas extrañas personas cuyos caracteres era maliciosos y egoístas, capaces de ser crueles incluso con las personas más cercanas o más queridas, pero con una firma convicción y ética profesional que lo llevaban a dejar de lado cualquier cosa cuando se trataba de ayudar a un paciente, incluso si salud o su estabilidad. Era de esos seres que viven entre dos abismos contrarios pero de igual profundidad.

Era esa una de las tantas cosas que le semejaban a Kamus. Y él sabía, desde ya, que a partir de esa noche, Aioria sería, seguramente, lo primordial en su agenda diaria hasta el momento en que el caso se resolviera satisfactoriamente.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

Dejó caer los huesos así como todo el cuerpo sobre el suelo, el aire que salía de sus pulmones era la revelación del estado físico y anímico en que se encontraba, éxtasis, cansancio histeria, y lentamente, ausencia. Muchas sensaciones diversas salidas de tantos puntos distintos que un remolino se le clavaba en la mente… extraño.

— **Shaka… —** La puerta se abrió de súbito **— ¡¡¡¡Shaka!!!! —**

Se cerró con un azote tan histérico como el semblante de la madre aterrada, los pasos que siguieron a sus movimientos fueron demencialmente veloces, menos de un segundo y ya estaba arrodillada al lado de su hijo zarandeándole, con la necesidad de mirarse en sus ojos y escuchar su voz salir de forma clara y limpia… nada… la respiración que se encerraba en el pequeño pecho era poseedora de una aceleración continua, y de nada valían gritos, súplicas y llanto de la madre, el éxtasis sublime de su respirar se iba matizando con un enrojecimiento visible en las mejillas, mientras ella lloraba, gritaba, intentando controlar la neurosis que ya se apoderaba de su mente y ánimo… terror…

— **Shaka, amor, mírame, mírame chiquito… ¡¡Mírame!!, soy yo, mamá… —**

Un quejido escapó por los labios ahora blancos y ya casi azules del preadolescente, ella se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil y corrió a un cajón de la cómoda de madera que se hallaba empotrada a la pared. Cerrado. Con llave… sacudió la cabeza desesperada peleando histérica en contra de aquella gaveta… gritaba miles de insultos a la cerradura que alguien, en algún momento de radical crueldad, había sellado…

Por fin cayó de rodillas mientras a su espalda el respirar había invadido por completo el cuerpo de su hijo para develarse ahora en visibles y escandalosas convulsiones… al escuchar el sonido de las pequeñas manos azotando contra el suelo fue como si nueva fuerza se apoderara de ella y se puso de pie azotando con la suela de su zapato a la cómoda… escuchaba crujir a la madera, así como el cuerpecito de su hijo… y las lágrimas rabiosas inundaban sus rasgos, sus mejillas… finalmente, a la tercera patada, cedió la cerradura rompiéndose ligeramente el cajón de delgada madera… ella lo abrió por completo y comenzó a sacar desesperada todo el contenido, aventándolo contra el piso sin importar que fueran objetos frágiles o costosos.

— **Shaka, espérame… mami ya va, amor, ¡¡MAMI YA VA!! —**

Jeringa.

Fue como si su alma descansara cuando encontró el sedante, extrajo la jeringa a movimientos desesperados y a pesar de la rapidez de cada acción, fue tan perfecto todo que develó la maestría y experiencia que aquella mujer, de momento desesperada, poseía… entonces regresó presurosa y violenta hasta el cuerpecito de su pequeño niño, tomándolo en brazos y jalándolo con fuerza contra si, puso un tubo de plástico en su boca, haciéndose lugar entre la espuma, sintiendo como los dientes le trozaban ligeramente la piel de su falange, pero no importó, envuelto en material suave, dicho tubo ayudó a evitar una tragedia… entonces, suspirando, estiró con fuerza el brazo de su hijo, él se resistía… manoteaba como un demente en convulsión violenta… ella lloraba… sentía los arañazos contra su rostro y los golpes contra su cuerpo… pero no importó, sabía que lo lastimaba por la fuerza ejercida…

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Encajó la aguja por completo y comenzó a verter todo el contenido espeso de la jeringa… Shaka se arqueó gritando y soltando algo de la espuma que se le había formado en la boca, los ojos ausentes, desorbitados… su espaldita marcó un arco doloroso para su madre que le abrazó con más fuerza, convulsionando ahora ella por los sollozos violentos que le aquejaban cuando se hacía cargo de la escena. Por fin. Calma.

Silencio.

Shaka fue cayendo dócil en el abrazo de su madre que no dejaba de sollozar al abrazarle… finalmente estaba dormido… pero ella no se atrevía a soltarlo, se aferraba al cuerpecito lastimado de su bebe… quitó el tubo de su boca, y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras, buscaba controlarse. No era justo. La vida, el destino.

Para pandora la vida había cambiado con la aparición perfecta de Shaka, era como si súbitamente se hubiera prendido una luz armoniosa en su destino. Ella y Radamanthys habían elegido mal muchas veces, demasiados errores en su juventud, pero, cuando supo de la existencia de su pequeño, apenas en el vientre, ambos comenzaron a arreglar las cosas, a arreglarse… Shaka había venido a traer perfección a sus vidas… pero los errores del pasado les cobraron la factura cuando nació su pequeño gran tesoro.

El primer ataque fue a los seis meses… ella lo recordaba porque estaba sola en ese momento, no entendía que le pasaba a su pequeño, realmente pensaba que se le estaba muriendo en los brazos, nunca en su vida sintió tanto miedo y tanto terror… gritaba, lloraba desconsolada, hasta que tomó el teléfono y llamó a Radamanthys.

El diagnóstico fue tan cruel como el ataque. Epilepsia, ¿la razón?, los malditos excesos de su padres en los tiempos de juventud. Nadie se los dijo o recriminó nunca, pero ella sabía que era así, era culpa de ambos que ahora Shaka tuviera Epilepsia. Los ataques no eran tan frecuentes con los medicamentos que su propio padre comenzó a buscar y recetarle.

Pero sucedían al menos cada dos meses, y en ocasiones eran realmente fuertes, recordaba que una vez, a los diez años, el ataque le duró por espacio de tres horas… fue entonces cuando ella tomó la decisión de sedarlo, quizá no era lo más responsable, pero era menos cruel que permitir que se destrozara las manos golpeando contra el suelo.

Este había sido uno fuerte, pero lo retuvo a tiempo.

Por fin logró controlarse. Se puso de pie aún temblando ligeramente con su hijo cargado, cada día pesaba un poco más, y sonrió al pensar en eso, crecía, poco a poco debido a los ataques, pero lo hacía, estaba vivo, respirando, al lado de ellos, cubierto de amor.

Soltó un suspiro cuando logró depositarlo en la cama, le miró fijamente con un nudo en la garganta, reposaba tranquilo, con la respiración mucho más tenue que momentos antes, se sentó a su lado acariciando su rostro y enredando los dedos en los mechones rubios de su cabellera.

No entendía la necedad de su hijo por usar el cabello largo, pero no le importaba, era perfecto, como un lindo angelito en cualquiera de sus presentaciones.

Extrajo un celular de su pantalón y marcando un uno llamó al número principal de su agenda… sonó como mínimo cinco veces antes de que alguien contestara al otro lado de la línea.

— **Radamanthys… —** Suspiró, estaba cansada** —Es Shaka… es que… tuvo un ataque, uno fuerte… —** Escuchó la obvia pregunta al otro lado **— No, no, ya está bien… pero tuve que inyectarlo… —** Recriminación ¿acaso no entendía? **— Tuve que hacerlo porque no quería que se lastimara, ¿sabes? Y no… — **Otro reclamo **— ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE LO HAGO PARA QUE SEA FÁCIL!!, sabes que no es cierto, yo estoy aquí, siempre, y nunca, Radamanthys, nunca es fácil… cada uno de sus ataques me lastima el corazón, pero estoy aquí, y si uso los sedantes, es por él… no por mi… —** Comenzó a llorar **— ¿¿Y cómo quieres que no llore??, estoy sola, como siempre Radamanthys… debiste estar aquí… debiste estar aquí… —** Razones **— ¡¡¡TU HIJO TAMBIÉN TE NECESITA!!!, y debería ser más importante que tus malditos pacientes… —**

Colgó aventando el celular lejos de si, el pobre aparató termino haciendo un ruido lastimero al verse azotado contra el suelo… Entonces ella se aferró al cuerpecito de Shaka enterrándose en las sábanas junto a su hijo, seda blanca, fina tela. Todo igual.

Comenzó a llorar de maquinalmente al pensar en ello. Esa era la maldita historia de su vida, sola mientras sucedían los ataques, los logros, cualquier cosa… ¿para qué una maldita mansión? ¿Para qué las alhajas? Lo que ellos necesitaban no tenía que ver con el dinero… era distinto, otra cosa por completo.

— **Yo también te necesito… —**

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

Sus pies se movían nerviosos sobre el suelo, hacían un eco nítido en la sala… todo él era un manojo de nervios y estrés, sus pupilas oscilaban indecisas entre una y otra pantalla, buscando entre el rompecabezas de letras y abreviaturas, un número que le indicase la proximidad de su vuelo. Pero no aparecía, los minutos seguían pasando en una agresiva lentitud, buscando dilatarse más y más con el correr del tiempo. Parecía que la eternidad había decidido contenerse en la hora y media que separaba a Aioros de su vuelo.

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo cuando, revisando el reloj, pudo constatar que tan solo se había separado cinco minutos de la espera inicial… aún no llegaba su turno, y estaba francamente desesperado… el boleto entre sus manos se había convertido en una desgracia, totalmente doblado y desdoblado, hasta el punto que se había marcado y casi partido por la presión y sudor de sus palmas, su cabello era otro patético espectáculo uno que gritaba la necesidad por un peine, misma que no sería saciada al menos hasta estar en tierra a escasos kilómetros de su objeto de ansia.

Su hermano.

Le habían llamado por la madrugada, no comprendía la sangre fría que debieron tener sus padres para esperar una semana hasta avisarle lo que sucedía… las razones que pudieron darle francamente no le interesaban, era su hermano, su hermano menor. Él tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando, y más aún, tenía la obligación de ayudar a resolverlo.

El sudor que comenzaba a perlar su frente resbaló inmisericorde por una de sus sienes, hacía calor, demasiado, y el nerviosismo de su ánimo definitivamente no ayudaba para controlar la naciente neurosis. Intentaba modular su respiración y hacer caso omiso de la revoltura de sonidos que le rodeaban, mismos que se cernían sobre su calma mareándole al punto del vómito… si, decididamente estaba nervioso… no identificaba ni siquiera los mensajes que salían por una minúscula bocina en alguna parte del aeropuerto, por eso debía mantener la mirada fija en aquellas pantallas, mismas que una tras otra iban develando claves y destinos, ninguno parecido siquiera al que él esperaba.

Una mano ligera que se posaba sobre su hombro consiguió asustarle y a la vez despertarle de su pesado sopor, ocasionando que las pupilas buscasen a quien le había tocado, encontrándose, azules, sobre un rostro atento que le señalaba algo, los labios del muchacho se movieron diciéndole algo que Aioros no consiguió descifrar, y su mirada de interrogante debió ser sumamente profunda, pues arrancó una ligera risa de los labios del peliazul, entonces le zarandeó ligeramente repitiendo su mensaje.

— **Amigo, tu celular está sonando… lleva ya como dos minutos… — **Repitió la sonrisa **— Y no es que me moleste, pero deberías contestar, ¿no te parece? —**

Aioros se percató entonces de que el incómodo sonido que había estado rodeándole era un tintineo escandaloso… sacudió la cabeza en un ademán avergonzado, y bajando el rostro rebuscó entre su ropa el pequeño rectángulo eléctrico que había estado molestando a todo el mundo, tardó unos segundos en descifrar la carátula, pues no recordaba exactamente que tecla presionar para dar paso a la llamada, pero una vez recordada la técnica pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea una voz metálica y ansiosa.

— **¿Mamá? — **El asentimiento al otro lado del país le calmó la prisa **— Soy Aioros, si, te dije que llegaba hoy, pero no pude conseguir vuelo inmediatamente, llego al aeropuerto por la tarde… vuelo directo… — **Suspiró escuchando las obvias recomendaciones de su madre **— Te llamo en cuanto esté sobre la ciudad… ¿Cómo sigue todo? — **Igual, exactamente igual… casi se reprendió por haber preguntado en primero lugar. **— Dioses, ¿ya lo internaron?, escucha, dile a papá que llegaré pronto, por favor… yo… solo díselo ¿quieres?, en cuanto llegue resolveremos las cosas… —**

Colgó… un minuto de silencio hizo que sus cavilaciones organizaran un esquema de pensamiento, el tiempo exacto para conseguir un poco de calma y conseguir un ritmo menos demente en su respiración, percatándose entonces de que el peliazul continuaba a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad u preocupación mezcladas

— **¿Estás bien? —**

— **Si… yo… gracias, supongo… —** Sonrió débilmente **— En serio, gracias. —**

— **No te preocupes amigo, oye… ¿Vas para la capital? —**

— **Si… voy para la capital… —**

— **Ah… vaya… —** Asintió levemente mientras sus ojos esmeralda subían hasta la pantalla **— ¿Y tu vuelo sale a la una y media? —**

— **Si… —** Parpadeó perplejo **— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —**

— **Pues… no es por ser indiscreto, o arrogante pero… —** Le miró con gesto interesante, y su sonrisa se volvió taimada **— Sales en cinco minutos y si no corres ahora vas a perder le vuelo, jeje —**

Los jades de Aioros se abrieron desmesuradamente, y se puso de pie de un salto agarrando su vieja mochila y el boleto solo para dar media vuelta y echar a correr por el largo pasillo del aeropuerto… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la hora?, no podía creer que la llamada hubiese tardado tanto, o quizá desde el inicio no había observado con cuidado las siglas y mensajes de las pantallas… sea como fuere… era imperdonable… s perdía el vuelo, no sabía cuando pudiera conseguir otro… era como si súbitamente todo mundo hubiera querido viajar a la capital y todo estaba agotado.

La carrera se fue haciendo más veloz a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo para dar las gracias al chico de cabellera azul, pero eso no le importaba, en aquellos instantes lo único que había en su mente era la apremiante necesidad de estar en el Distrito, y poder hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Dobló hacia el corredor correcto en algún punto de su carrera, y entonces escuchó pasos acelerados a sus espaldas, cuando ladeó el rostro (sin detener la carrera) pudo distinguir al peliazul que le seguía… su ceja se enarcó al no comprender el por que de la insistencia, y justo cuando regresaba la mirada al frente chocó con otra figura prominente, soltando todas sus pertenencias y ocasionando que el agredido también hiciera lo propio, tambaleándose sobre su eje mientras Aioros caía escandalosamente sobre su espalda.

Ahogó un quejido por el golpe, y el otro no contuvo una maldición mientras intentaba juntar, desesperadamente sus pertenencias, ahora desperdigadas sobre el suelo

— **¡¡Imbécil!!, ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! — **

— ***Ngh* —** Aioros apretó la mirada y puños tratando de recobrar el equilibrio para ponerse de pie y continuar con su trayecto **— Lo siento… yo… —**

Y al abrir los ojos se encontró de frente con el iracundo semblante del sonriente peliazul que había estado a sus espaldas

— **Diantres… yo también me volví loco… — **

— **¿Qué? —** Se mostró molesto por toda la situación, y en seguida restó importancia al comentario **— Demonios… ya casi sale el vuelo… —**

Eso bastó para recordar a Aioros su prisa y dejar las cosas por la paz mientras buscaba aceleradamente sus propias pertenencias, no pudiendo dejar de preguntarse como demonios se le había adelantado el otro en un instante… consiguió juntar el total de sus pertenencias y una mano acanelada se posó frente a su cara, mientras el peliazul seguía rumiando molesto, se aventuró a tomarla y ponerse de pie, encontrándose entonces con una mueca burlona a manera de sonrisa que casi le hizo soltar un grito aterrado.

Pero dicha reacción se contuvo cuando el otro peliazul estuvo también de pie e, ignorando a Aioros, tomó del brazo al sonriente, conminándole a la prisa

— **Kanon, tardaste demasiado… ¡Tenemos prisa! — **

— **Ya lo sé, Saga… —** Rió mirando la faz interrogante del castaño **— Solo ayudaba a mi nuevo amigo, jeje, el cual parece algo perdido desde la sala de espera —**

— **¿Tu nuevo amigo? —** Enarcó una ceja reparando en la presencia de Aioros **— Ah, maldita sea… por una vez déjate de estupideces y muévete, no podemos estar aquí todo el día… el vuelo sale en un par de minutos… —**

— **Si, lo sé, él también va para la capital ¿cierto, amigo? —** Le sonrió jalando a Aioros del brazo **— ¡¡Vamos que nos deja el vuelo!! —**

Saga contuvo una mueca de molestia cuando echaron a correr los otros dos, pero mirando un reloj empotrado en el muro, decidió dejar de pensar en ello y continuar el camino hasta el pasillo de enlace… no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Pues este fue el primer capítulo, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, y nos veremos pronto, en algunas otras letras.

Leto.


	2. C 2 Tu Problema

Y ya volvemos :), ahora con el segundo capi de esta enredada historia. esperando, como siempre, k les guste :)

.

* * *

**Time After Time**

**Capítulo 2**

**Tu problema **

* * *

.

El plato, sobre la mesa, se depositó gélidamente sin hacer demasiado caso a las impresiones que tal cosa pudiera crear en el futuro devorador de comida. Había cierta carga de presión y cansancio en cada uno de sus movimientos, era natural, las tragedias familiares se congelan en el tiempo cuando no se tratan de forma debida. Como una maldición. Sin embargo, pese al crecimiento personal, formativo y profesional que ella hubiera tenido con el paso del tiempo, la base era la misma. México es México, y las familias se componen sencillamente de las tradiciones morales que ya parecieran caducas en otras sociedades.

No en esta, no en su mesa, no entre sus manos. Tragarse las emociones. Depositó también su cuerpo entero sobre una silla, mientras la respiración agitada se revolucionaba en su alma, temblaba ligeramente, con un colapso adivinándose en el temblor errático de sus pupilas.

**— Basta, Marin, basta… — **

Remojó de nueva cuenta una cuchara en el interior de la sopa, extrayendo el líquido amarillento invadido en pasta fina para llevarlo a sus labios, y sentir un calor ardiente atacar su lengua, junto con fragmentos de carne blanca que masticó sonoramente para tragar luego dejando entonces que la comida actuara como una especie de sedante. Caldo de pollo para el alma, esta vez, acompañado de fideos.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de controlar los pensamientos, ella continuaba inmóvil, estática y tiesa sobre la silla, más parecida a un muerto.

**— Marin, ya basta… —  
— Cierra la boca, Seiya —  
— No es el fin del mundo, él va a estar bien —  
— ¡¡Dije que cierres la maldita boca!! —**

Finalmente, aquella comedia dejó caer el telón, ganando sus emociones al control, los prejuicios o las obligaciones de una buena esposa eran algo con lo cual ella no podía lidiar en esos momentos, no, necesitaba tener a sus hijos a su lado, y sobre todo, saber por qué demonios se cernía, sobre ellos, en esos momentos la tragedia. Saber.

**— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? —  
— Marin, no… —  
— ¡¡Que pasó esa mañana cuando lo llevaste a la escuela!! —  
**  
Seiya sacudió la cabeza enterrando los ojos en la sopa, lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano ella querría culparlo por lo sucedido con Aioria… y él, francamente no podía vislumbrar siquiera un motivo que hubiera llevado al menor de sus vástagos a aquel estado tan lamentable… nunca habían sido rudos o duros con ellos… y lo sucedido años atrás definitivamente ya estaba añejo, no era para tanto.

**— Estás francamente insoportable, mujer, cuando hayas terminado de buscar culpables y decir estupideces, quizá regrese a la mesa, por el momento —** Se puso de pie, tomando la chaqueta entre sus manos **— Voy a comprar unos malditos cigarros… —  
— Seiya… no me dejes hablando sola… ¡¡Seiya!! —**

La puerta se azotó antes de que pudiera seguir exigiendo respuestas… entonces cayó de nuevo sobre la silla, intentando controlar su ira… lentamente se puso de pie, en silencio, y comenzó a recoger la mesa… al llegar a la cocina, apagó la estufa, el caldo recalentado había hervido, y ahora estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para esperar el regreso de su esposo, vaya domingo estaba siendo para ellos… al menos Aioros llegaría pronto.

Comenzó a lavar los platos con agua tibia, sentía como iba remojando sus manos y se recriminaba internamente, ella sabía muy bien que Seiya no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido… pero no podía resignarse a que sencillamente hubiera pasado porque sí, necesitaba encontrar a un culpable, pero debía reconocer que estaba siendo injusta, demasiado injusta.

Seguramente para todos eso era una sorpresa… pero ella recordaba, no era la primera vez que Aioria se veía en una situación semejante… simplemente aquella primera vez había durado solo dos días, y había sido en el seno de su casa, no en una escuela a ojos y chismes de todos los que quisieran ver… había sido diez años atrás, exactamente, luego de que su suegra muriera… recordaba que le pareció extraño, se asustó muchísimo, pero cuando el niño volvió en si ni siquiera recordaba el transe, así que ella misma no le dio mayor importancia.

Que equivocada estuvo, ahora lo comprendía…

Si alguien tenía la maldita culpa de toda esa situación, era ella misma.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

Un número más y él también acabaría demente… sacudió la cabeza con visible estrés mientras intentaba, una vez más, mantener un diálogo coherente con su interlocutor.

**— Bueno, ¿y no te parece una forma irresponsable de actuar, lo pongas como lo pongas? —  
— Si, si, irresponsabilidades. — **Soltó una risa baja y amarga **— ¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir con esto? ¿Arrancarme una fatídica verdad?, tu maldito discurso me lo sé de memoria, y francamente no me interesa… puedo salir de esto en cuanto se me dé la gana —  
— ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? —  
— Precisamente por eso, Doc., porque no se me da la regalada gana… si, si, sé que no podrás comprenderlo, pero es sencillo… la vida se pone frente a cada uno de formas insospechadas… ¿Me regalas un cigarro? — **La mirada de reprimenda que le dedicaron fue una concluyente respuesta a su pedido **— Ok, supongo que no, en fin, como te decía, la vida se nos pone enfrente, con ayuda del destino, ¿no?, entonces mi destino ya está jodidamente trazado, diez años de mala suerte, y solo llevamos cinco —  
— Pensé que decías que tú podías salir cuando quisiera —  
— Eso lo dije antes, lo pasado ¿Qué relevancia tiene ene l presente?, incluso las palabras que voy dejando atrás, son caducas, inservibles —  
— Bien, bien —** Se sobó las sientes **— Volvamos a tu destino… —  
— ¿De nuevo?, vamos Doc., eso lo hemos hablado ya demasiadas veces, ¿no te parece? —  
— No las suficientes… —  
— Bien, es mi destino porque yo lo pedí, las razones me las reservo, pero esos diez añs se acabarán pronto, la luna misma me lo dijo, esa noche… ah, por los dioses, que maldita noche, en más de un sentido… —  
— De acuerdo, la luna, el destino… ¿y la droga? —  
— Eso no es un problema, simplemente me gusta… pero ¿acaso no ves?, llevo ya tres meses sin consumir y estoy perfecto… —  
— Eso es una forma de decirlo —** Cerró los ojos… casi podía ver la afilada sonrisa del otro clavarse en su rostro  
**— Te estás desesperando, y eso no es… ¿Cómo dicen ustedes? "ético" —  
— Simplemente no entiendo, ¿sabes? — **Se puso de pie en un arranque violento** — Para mi estás jodidamente cuerdo, enfermo hasta la médula, pero cuerdo, deberías estar encerrado en una maldita prisión… pareciera que solo buscas jugar conmigo… — **Ladeó el rostro  
**— Quizá es porque es así, Kamus —** Ahora él se sentaba y tomaba ligeramente los papeles del suelo **— Busco jugar, o algo parecido, pero hablemos de ti… ¿sigues saliendo con Radamanthys? — **Kamus ladeó el rostro de forma agresiva, con un gesto espantado y los ojos desorbitados **— No me mires así… ¿acaso creías que lo había olvidado?, no, no, no, mi querido doctor, un loco sabe muy bien que información le conviene conservar adentro de su memoria… —** El pelirrojo tragó pesado apretando los puños **— Muy mal, por cierto, he visto las manos del Doc., está casado ¿o no? —  
— Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo… aquí venimos a hablar de ti, no de mi… —** Le arrebató el folder de las manos **— Estás enfermo… —  
— Pensé que estaba cuerdo, no te pones de acuerdo, jeje—** Se miraron por instantes que casi parecieron eternos **— Si quieres saber mi opinión (y sé que así es), tu quisieras que él dejara a su esposa y te llevara lejos… dentro de tu cabeza no eres más que una niña romántica, ¿no es así? —  
— Tú no sabes nada de mi cabeza… —  
— Se lo suficiente, lo que me dejas ver… pero a al vez sabes que nunca va a hacerlo, ¿no es así?, vamos Doc., no te alteres, tu sabes mejor que nadie que los locos tenemos algo de genios… tu lo tienes. —** Su sonrisa se hizo burlesca **— Y no estás precisamente cuerdo. —**

No pudo soportar más, le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación como un vendaval, escuchando una carcajada cruel soltarse al momento que azotaba la puerta, su respiración subía y bajaba aceleradamente… sacudió la cabeza… ese maldito era demasiado para él, no podía seguir dándole terapia, o iba a terminar volviéndolo loco, pero renunciar era reconocer que no podía con el problema, era reconocerse insuficiente delante del jefe médico.

Delante de Radamanthys… y si algo no podía negar es que un poco de razón se escondía en las palabras de Afrodita…

**— ¡Con un demonio, Kamus!, Afrodita no, Alexis, su nombre es Alexis, Alexis, Alexis. —**

Maldito él y su astucia. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, la voz sibilante y aguda del loco dentro de la habitación aún sonaba pesada en su cabeza… intentó modular su respiración y conseguir la calma… puras estupideces, palabras vacías de un demente.

**— Kamus. — **Una mano se posó sobre su hombro **— ¿Estás bien? —  
— Milo… —  
**  
Soltó el nombre casi como un gemido asustado, había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, pero alzó el rostro posando sus zafiros en las turquesas del peliazul

**— No te ves nada bien… Te volvió a alterar —** Se refería al paciente número novecientos cincuenta y ocho  
**— No te preocupes, Milo —** Sonrió, no podía mentirle a su mejor amigo **— Solo necesito un poco de aire y quizá una copa, jajaja —  
— ¿En horas de trabajo?, Muy mal, Doctor —** Rió divertido  
**— Si, si, lo sé… el director me correría, ¿no es así? — **

Miró con cierto extravío hacia el pasillo obviando la visible molestia en los ojos turquesa de su mejor amigo, finalmente era la verdad. Las relaciones entre ellos eran complejas, pero dentro del ámbito estrictamente laboral, Radamanthys era totalmente inflexible.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

**  
** ******— Vaya… ahora comprendo la tragedia, no, si es terrible, terribleeeee — **Soltó la última palabra con ironía y burlas tan marcadas que resultó ofensivo ******— Deberíamos organizar una cacería de brujas y terminar con la ofensa de su vida, porque es un monstruo desalmado y… —  
— ¡¡Ya basta Aiacos!! —** Azotó una charola sobre la mesa mientras trataba de contener la furia que le ocasionaban**— Suficiente tengo ya con la maldita situación como para, encima, estar soportando tus malditas burlas —** Le miró con lágrimas contenidas ******— ¿¿Acaso no ves lo duro que esto es para mí?? ¿¿¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA??? —**

El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la cabeza rascando ligeramente y con gesto visiblemente arrepentido, entonces dio otra mordida a su manzana y tragó mientras pensaba en su respuesta, analizando los cambios en el rostro desencajado de su hermana… si, él entendía, pero lo que ella no veía era que de nada servía que los dos estuvieran como locos. 

******— No sis, si de importarme si me importa pero… —** Se encogió de hombros**— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —  
— ¿Qué que quiero que hagas? ¿Hablas en serio? — **Se acercó presurosa, casi furiosa para mirarlo a los ojos****** — ¡Habla con él! — **Le urgió de forma desesperada**— Enfréntalo… ¡¿Eres mi maldito hermano mayor o no?! —** Temblaba llena de rabia**— Quiero que te le plantes enfrente… ¡¡de la manera que quieras!! —** Le apuntó con un dedo en el centro del pecho, presionando hasta que el otro hizo un gesto de dolor**— Y cuando estés frente a él… ¡¡Hazle comprender que tiene que ocuparse de su maldita familia!! — **Sacudió el rostro**— Quiero que me apoyes, Aiacos… ¿no ves que no puedo sola? ¡Ya no puedo!, y si no lo tengo a èl… entonces te necesito a ti… eres mi hermano ¿no? — **Comenzó a llorar desconsolada, sintiendo el peso de las presiones sobre ella**— Es tu sobrino… somos familia… Aiacos… Radamanthys ya no me ama, no soy estúpida… pero necesito que sea el padre de Shaka… Shaka está tan solo, necesita una figura paterna, necesita una familia, ¡no me importa cuántas amantes tenga! —  
— Pandora, eso sí que no — **Se adelantó hincándose frente a ella y tomándole el rostro por las mejillas, sus ojos rojos se clavaron significativamente en su hermana**— No digas esas tonterías… ¿Cómo podría tener amantes contigo? —  
— Ay, Aiacos… no seas ingenuo, por dios, no te queda… —** Sacudió la cabeza con mucho pesar ******— Prácticamente es un fantasma en esta casa, no viene ni a dormir, ni a comer… pero eso no es lo que me importa… si quiere mil amantes, bien… pero que deje de torturarnos… por piedad… —  
— Pandora… —** Sacudió la cabeza**— Escucha, es por su trabajo, él —  
— ¡¡Deja de querer convencerme de algo que sabes que no es cierto!! — **Explotó mientras temblaba ******— Se que es tu mejor amigo, pero yo soy tu hermana, Aiacos, yo soy tu hermana… y los necesito… — **Lloraba en una mescla violenta y amargada**— Por favor, habla con él, hazle ver que Shaka y yo… lo necesitamos… no le voy a reclamar nada… si lo que quiere es que hagamos vidas separadas… ¡las hacemos! —** Hablaba histérica, casi ida**— No me importa… es decir, me mata, porque todavía amo a mi esposo, pero prefiero eso, ¿entiendes?, prefiero eso a que sea un fantasma en nuestras vidas… que me hable claro, que me diga las cosas tal cual son… pero que no deje a su hijo a la deriva, Shaka no tiene la culpa, y lo necesita… —  
— Pandora… si me dice algo como eso voy a romperle la cara…. —  
— Hazlo… por favor, hazlo… —** Soltó una risa amarga**— Solo no quiero que Shaka sufra por sus errores… él no tiene la culpa, Aiacos, prométeme que tu no vas a dejarnos solos… prométemelo, hermano, te necesito… ¿Qué no ves que estoy desesperada?, Te necesito, Aiacos… te necesito… —**

Se aventó sobre su hermano llorando alterada, Aiacos no pudo menos que abrazarla y mecerla entre sus brazos con los ojos fijos en la pared… estaba alterado, eso no era bueno, un enojo potente se esparcía por todo su interior. Pandora sabía que él no sabía controlar sus emociones, por eso nunca lo llamaba, además, él haría lo que ella le pidiera, pero los dioses y todo el mundo sabían que sería una pésima influencia para su sobrino, no era precisamente una buena persona, sino todo lo contrario, vicio de la sociedad sería un sinónimo que se ajustaría más a su carácter…

Pero no podía dejarla sola, verla le hacía comprender que el estado en que se encontraba era lamentable, preocupante, y Radamanthys era un verdadero animal por dejarla así… tendría una seria plática con su "amigo", ya era hora de que le diera carpetazo a su estúpido amante (el cual por cierto no le agradaba), y comenzara a ocuparse de su familia, de Pandora… si Radamanthys no lo entendía así, entonces él tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Y no sería precisamente bonito… no iba a permitir que su hermanita siguiera llorando, ¿Qué dirían sus padres si no la defendiera?, no, él iba a poner las cosas en su lugar aunque tu viera que soltar un par de golpes y balas en el proceso. Era el mayor. Era su maldita y adorada responsabilidad. Ese idiota iba a aprender, de una forma u otra.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

**— Así que a tu hermanito se le botó la canica… —  
— ¡¡Kanon!! —  
— ¿Qué cosa Saga? — **Se encogió de hombros **— No dije nada que no fuera cierto, nuestro nuevo mejor amigo Aioros nos lo acaba de contar —** Sonrió de forma extraña al castaño que no pudo menos que sonrojarse **— ¿No es así. Aioros? —**  
**— Yo… este… — **Sacudió la cabeza **— No me gusta mucho el término… pero sí, creo que eso es lo que pasó… —  
— Ah, no te preocupes —  
**  
Habló como restándole importancia, mientras Saga sacudía la cabeza y hacía gestos de disculpa hacia Aioros… el ojiazul no podía menos que reprimir risas sinceras que de cierta forma mitigaban un poco su actual desesperación, ambos gemelos eran tan contrastantes que parecían protagonistas de una comedia artística, soltó un profundo suspiro y nuevamente sus pupilas se posaron sobre las cuatro esmeraldas.

**— Bueno, esa es mi historia, o al menos lo que se de ella. —  
— Pues puedo declarar, mi querido amigo que es por demás interesante. —  
— No son precisamente las palabras que elegiría para describir lo que yo siento, pero creo que debo agradecerte por ellas. —  
— No le hagas caso, Aioros, Kanon no es más que un payaso —** Saga miró con reproche a su hermano  
**— ¡¿Payaso?!, ¡¡Eso nunca!!. Soy Mimo, M-I-M-O y hay una gran diferencia entre ambas —**

Esta vez Aioros si que soltó una risa ante los gestos teatrales de Kanon al declarar la indignación que le producía la equivocación con respecto a su profesión, entonces ambos gemelos se observaron con sonrisas alegres y cómplices, contentos de haber podido espantar por un instante la lógica amargura que embargaba al castaño.

**— Si, si, Mimo, o lo que sea, eres un inútil. —  
— No, ya en serio… ¿De verdad eres Mimo? —  
— ¡Claro! — **

Los ojos del más alegre de los gemelos se iluminaron en el acto, y en seguida hizo ademán de comenzar con una representación de gestos y movimientos, tanto cómicos como exagerados, mismos que provocaron más risa en el castaño. El más serio de los peliazules comenzó a sacudir su cabeza visiblemente avergonzado, pero sin poder reprimir risas sinceras que siempre le despertaban las patéticas representaciones de su hermano.

Pero las risas se hicieron más sonoras a medida que el estar encerrado dentro de una caja le hizo contraerse, haciendo exageradas muecas de dolor histérico, solo para romperla con una extraña especie de súper poder (cosa nunca antes vista por Aioros en un espectáculo de ese tipo). Y finalmente arrancar una carcajada sonora incluso del taxista que tuvo que dar un ligero volantazo por que casi perdía la vuelta indicada para acercarse más al domicilio señalado.

El pequeñísimo Volkswagen (por no decirle bocho) se tambaleó como si quisiera reír también en la estructura metálica, y ante la aprobación del público ante su Acto, Kanon no pudo menos que mostrar una sonrisa triunfa.

**— Verás, estudio en un colegio de Arte dramático — **Se retiró el fleco de los ojos **— Pero mi sueño siempre ha sido ser mimo. —  
— No develes tu patetismo, Kanon —  
— Ah, cállate Saga, lo que sucede es que tu no comprendes mi arte —** Habló con voz sufrida y cínica  
**— ¿Arte?, mover las manos como un inútil y pintarte la cara de blanco definitivamente no es un arte… actuar, danzar, incluso cantar son artes… —  
— Saga está molesto porque lo único que me interesa es ser mimo —  
— Molesto no, avergonzado —  
— Si, si, lo que sea —  
— Bueno, yo siempre he sido de la idea que cada quien puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera —  
— Es lo mismo que yo digo, pero Saga y nuestros padres nunca han estado de acuerdo con mis necesidades dramáticas — **Un nuevo gesto de molestia en el rostro del mayor le dio la pauta para continuar con su comedia **— Y usted, señor, ¿Qué opina? —  
— ¿Yo? — **El taxista le miró por el espejo retrovisor  
**— Si, usted —  
— Ah, Kanon, deja de molestar a la gente, no le haga caso, señor —  
— Ya, Saga, déjale que hable —  
— Bueno, ¿no dicen que los artistas esos se mueren de hambre? —  
— ¿Lo ves? —** El mayor le miró ahora con un gesto de triunfo **— Y más cuando son patéticos mimos que ni siquiera hacen verdadera gracia a la gente… vas a terminar trabajando en los semáforos y yo no te voy a dar limosna —  
— ¡¡Pues yo acojo la muerte con agrado si ella me engrandece el alma!! —  
— Deja ya de decir tonterías, de verdad que tú no paras… —**

Nuevamente hubo una risa generalizada, y el taxista dobló una vez más para salir definitivamente del Viaducto, una de las avenidas principales de la gran capital mexicana, la ciudad más grande del mundo, manejó entre los retornos cercanos a la ciudad deportiva (un enorme parque lleno de canchas y espacios adaptados para la ejecución de casi todos los deportes), llegando a la colona Jardín Balbuena.

Cerca del centro, un lugar puramente clase media que reflejaba aquella tranquilidad que alguna vez se vivió en el monstruo de concreto, por fin, entrando a uno de los retornos con casas ni extensas ni pequeñas, camellones con palmeras, y tranquilidad absoluta, fue que el destartalado vehículo hizo alto definitivo, ocasionando que los tres pares de ojos volaran del taxímetro al taxista y de este a sus carteras.

**— Son setenta y tres pesos, jóvenes. —  
— Ah, que ratero —** Kanon estalló  
**— Cállate Kanon, ¿Qué no ves que es lo que marca el taxímetro? —  
— Aún así, es un robo —  
— Pues ni modo, joven, ya ve que como dice su hermano, es lo que marca —  
— Si, si, —  
— No se preocupen —** El castaño extrajo un rosado billete de su cartera **— Yo pago —  
— No, como crees… si ya es mucho que nos vayas a dar asilo por esta noche —** Saga sacó otro billete de tonalidad purpurea extendiéndoselo al ojiazul** —Mitad y mitad —  
— Ok, como quieran. —  
— Bueno, le recibo cien y entonces son veintisiete de cambio, tome, señor, le debo los dos pesos —  
— ¡¡Y encima no nos da cambio completo!! — **El menor de los gemelos parecía indignado mientras sacaba una maleta colorida y parchada por todos lados de la patética cajuela  
**— Kanon, ya cállate —  
— ¡Si por eso estamos como estamos!, ¡Porque nadie nunca dice nada! —**

El castaño cerró la puerta tras bajar la última malera y el taxista arrancó gritándole alguna palabra altisonante al menor de los gemelos.

**— ¡¿Lo oíste?! —  
— Si, si, lo oí, te lo merecías. —** Saga parecía fastidiado  
**— Pero… —  
— Ya Kanon, vas a terminar de desesperar a Aioros, y sus padres seguramente no están de humor para leseras. —  
— Por eso no se preocupen, están en su casa. —**

Cuando Aioros abrió la puerta de la casa de dos pisos, al fin, se encontró con el espectáculo más triste que pudo observar alguna vez en la vida, su madre parecía diez años más vieja, y se hallaba clavada junto al teléfono, sus ojos apagados parecieron revivir cuando lo vieron, y se lanzó a sus brazos bañada en lágrimas, mientras su padre salía de la cocina con dos tes en las manos… Aioros ya imaginaba encontrarlos en mal estado.

Pero los conocía a la perfección… y sabiendo la alegría que les caracterizaba, nunca se imaginó que tanto. Aunque eso, obviamente le indicaba que su hermano verdaderamente estaba en muy mal estado.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

Las manos tienen marcas, son líneas delgadas que con el paso de los años y el trabajo van agrietándose más hondo. Las de un niño normalmente son lisas, suaves. No las de alguien que de continuo se encaja las propias uñas en la palma. Por la presión de su minúscula fuerza ejercida sobre la piel suave que a su edad y condición en este caso caracterizan. Son marcas pequeñas, curveadas, dolorosas.

Los ojos azul claro se clavan en sus propias manos mientras reposa solitario en una banca, escuchando a su alrededor el barullo normal y común de niños corriendo, divirtiéndose, y él, en su soledad, piensa, pues Shaka entendía ya en esos momentos que nunca sería alguien normal, o común, siempre había sido señalado por los demás como un fenómeno, alguien de cuidado, las madres, no queriendo sentir responsabilidad sobre sus cabezas, prohibían a los hijos el invitarle a dormir, o a las fiestas, y los chiquillos por su parte, eran crueles (no exageradamente, sino apenas lo común entre todos los infantes).

Y él estaba enfermo desde muy pequeño, pocas veces había sufrido ataques en la escuela, pero en aquellas contadas ocasiones, el miedo y la burla de los demás le hizo meya en el corazón, era solitario por segregación, y también por decisión propia.

Alzó la mirada observando cuidadosamente los juegos infantiles que sucedían en el patio, luego soltó un suspiro y abrió un libro que reposaba entre sus manos, un clásico juvenil, bueno para las distracciones, un libro más… ¿para que esforzarse en jugar algún deporte?, en cuanto pisara la cancha los que allí jugaban se apartarían, o harían todo lo posible para no tener que elegirlo. Igual terminaría sentado en una banca. Pero con el desprecio de otros ojos haciendo que se recriminara el interés en ser parte de ellos.

Él nunca sería parte de ellos.

A veces sentía que no era parte de nada.

Con todo, los lunes siempre eran su día favorito, eran los únicos en que su padre llegaba sin asomo de duda a cenar a la casa. El resto de los días era apenas una esperanza, pero los lunes, esa seguridad le hacía creer que finalmente podrían continuar con la partida de ajedrez que siempre dejaban a medias, y su madre sonreiría con un poco más de sinceridad, quizá incluso nadasen un rato en la piscina de la casa, y hasta salieran a ver alguna película.

Su padre había estado especialmente ausente al final de la semana pasada. Seguramente un paciente que le necesitaba.

**— Yo también te necesito. —** Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre tras su último ataque, había alcanzado a escucharlas. **— El problema, madre, es que él no nos necesita, solo intenta hacernos un poco felices, a cuenta gotas. — **

Sonrió con un poco de pesar mientras soltaba otro suspiro al volver la hoja.

Las marcas de las manos no debieran evidenciarse en palabras amargadas, menos cuando salen de la boca de un infante. Menos cuando crece rencor hacia desconocidos, a causa de la soledad que se va haciendo más dolorosa y más palpable.

* * *

Pues este fue el segundo capítulo, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, y nos veremos pronto, en otras letras.

Leto.


	3. C 3 Las Infancias

Perdonen por la tardanza en actualizar :), pero aki estoy ya con el siguiente capítulo

.

* * *

**Time After Time**

**Capítulo 3  
**

**Las Infancias  
**

* * *

.

El reloj caminaba lentamente, el sonido de sus manecillas inundaba la oficina haciendo que el silencio (pesado por la propia condición de su naturaleza) se extendiese como un maldito cáncer entre los ocupantes de aquella pieza. Lentamente una mano blanca y delicada fue moviéndose hasta reposar los largos y delgados dedos sobre otra palma considerablemente más gruesa, misma que terminó por sostenerle, apretando levemente alrededor de las falanges con el propósito de hacer notar su presencia.

Un suspiro de la garganta delicada.

Daban las doce del lunes, y la puerta se abría con un chirrido metálico propio de las bisagras de metal que ya eran casi tan ancianas como el resto del edificio.

Hubo un juicio desde el momento en que los finos zapatos italianos dieron el primer paso dentro, eso es lo que nadie quiso ver en aquél instante, la fricción de la tela tiesa y blanca que constituía su bata médica hacía otro sonido desesperante para los angustiados oídos que seguían tan inmóviles como el total de aquellas dos patéticas figuras. Sobre sillas de piel. Con los ojos ahora fijos en el hombre que se sentaba en una enorme silla ejecutiva al otro lado del amplio escritorio de caoba, justo frente a ellos.

Se acomodó los lentes con un simple movimiento y abrió la carpeta metálica, releyendo por enésima vez los puntos esenciales del caso, así como los nombres de las dos personas frente a sus pupilas… el apellido… las relaciones.

**— Señores Marcus… —** Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, casi como si entendiera y compartiera su pena **— Antes que nada quiero presentarme con ustedes, mi nombre es Radamanthys de Wyvern, y soy quien lleva el caso de su hijo — **

Los labios de Marín se abrieron como teniendo la intención de decir algo, ante el peso de sus ojos fijos en los rasgos del moreno, deduciendo así la corta edad que debía poseer el hombre frente a sí.

**— No se preocupe, señora, si bien no soy un anciano, puedo asegurarle que a mis treinta y seis años soy muy capaz de hacerme cargo de este caso. No solo soy el director general de este hospital que es por mucho el mejor en que pudieron internar a su hijo, sino que mi especialidad es precisamente en psiquiatría infantil y juvenil. Créanme, su hijo está en buenas manos. —** La mujer asintió intentando confiar en sus palabras **— Bien, he de decirles que muchos médicos querrán hacerles dudar de mi compromiso con este caso, diciéndoles que soy el director del Instituto Nacional de Psiquiatría, y que por ello no podré atender como es debido a Aioria, y si bien es verdad que ostento ese cargo, igualmente estoy directamente relacionado con el Instituto de Psiquiatría infantil, y de hecho hace no demasiado era allí donde fungía como director general, quiero decirles que mi compromiso con Aioria es intenso, y desde este momento él será mi prioridad, tienen mi palabra como doctor y especialista que daré todo de mi para el caso, mi compromiso no es con los cargos burocráticos, sino con los pacientes, y es precisamente eso lo que me ha llevado al puesto que ostento, el deseo y entendimiento de mi deber, que es, finalmente, ayudar a cuantos jóvenes me sea posible a retomar el hilo y camino de sus vidas, Aioria no solo es un caso para mi, señores Marcus, es un individuo, un joven que tiene toda una vida por delante, y mi interés principal es poder brindársela, por lo cual les pediré que trabajemos juntos por Aioria, y sobre todo, tengan plena confianza en acudir a mi si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la evolución de su hijo, o mi forma de proceder, ¿de acuerdo? — **

Ambos padres asintieron levemente, entre confundidos y agradecidos ante las palabras del sobrio rubio que nuevamente fijó sus ardientes ojos en los papeles, destazando nombres y motivos, trazó un camino del padre a la madre y en retroceso, buscando el lado exacto por el cual colarse tangencialmente al asunto que le interesaba.

**— Aioria… ¿Va a reaccionar? —  
— Bueno, esperamos que lo haga. —** Al ver el efecto de sus palabras en el rostro delicado de la madre se reprendió **— Es decir, aún no he encontrado lo que originó su ataque en primer lugar, hace falta realizar algunos estudios y comenzar formalmente con la terapia, hasta que no tengamos un diagnóstico, no podemos determinar si esto será duradero, o no… —  
— ¿Y permanente? —** La voz de Seiya cortó el aire como una daga de plata. **— ¿Podría ser permanente? —** Radamanthys carraspeó antes de mirarles nuevamente  
**— Escuchen, les hablaré con total honestidad, en este momento no puedo aventurarme a lanzar diagnósticos, sería irresponsable de mi parte, sin embargo, efectivamente, hay un gran número de casos en los cuales los pacientes jamás regresan. —  
— Dios santo… —** Los ojos de la madre de cristalizaron  
**— Pero, personalmente, yo no catalogaría a Aioria bajo ninguno de esos perfiles. —** Soltó un suspiro** — Señores Marcus, el caso de su hijo es especialmente extraño, como les dije antes, no he encontrado el detonante, y eso es porque no he podido encontrar un momento o situación claros que pudieran afectar la sique de su hijo —** Tomó aire **— Es por eso que les hice llamar, el expediente aún está incompleto, y quiero que trabajemos juntos, necesito que me relaten cualquier cosa sucedida en los días cercanos al ataque y que me hablen punto por punto del día anterior y amanecer propio del instante de detonación. — **

Ambos padres asintieron levemente, los labios de Seiya se abrieron para comenzar el relato, pero en seguida la enorme mano del rubio le silenció, una llamada entraba, sacó el minúsculo aparato y leyó el número… sacudió la cabeza, Pandora, Apagó el aparato sin contestar la llamada, y nuevamente sus ojos ambarinos se colocaron sobre la faz del castaño.

**— Además debo agregar, que si hay algún antecedente de depresión, explosiones de carácter, o demás actitudes, no solo en Aioria, sino en miembros de su familia, no descartando por supuesto, antecedentes de enfermedades sicológicas o siquiátricas, es importante saberlo —** Soltó otro suspiro **— Ahora, disculpen la interrupción, los escucho. —**  
**  
**

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

**— Yo sí creo que hay algo más. —**

La súbita declaración no hizo sino aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor… le parecía estúpido, pero no dijo nada, simplemente rió para sus adentros mientras el otro chiquillo continuaba con su perorata acerca de por qué quería ser monaguillo a partir del mes entrante, en una capilla cercana al Pedregal de San Ángel, no le sorprendía la petición, ni tampoco la zona, su primo siempre había sido el mismo idiota pusilánime que ahora se mostraba… él dio otro trago a su malteada, mientras sus ojos cielo hacían un rápido barrido por toda el área circundante, su padre aún no había llegado.

Apretó los puños tanto como la mandíbula, en otros tiempos y circunstancias habría soltado a llorar desconsolado ante la falta paterna, sobre todo en lunes. SU, día… pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrado a las fallas, y una parte de él siempre había sabido que terminarían por arrancarle incluso el lunes.

De una u otra manera.

Con todo, buscó con la mirada los ojos de su madre, y la encontró a prudente distancia, cerca de una larga y delgada mesa donde de vez en vez les daban uno u otro Martini, charlaba con su tío, un tipo elegante, entonces sonrió de nuevo, él sí que le agradaba, seguramente de estar escuchando la plática en su mesa (organizada y apoyada por su arrogante, mocha, y santurrona esposa) ya habría terminado con tantas tonterías.

Soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa, estaba mortalmente aburrido, a su alrededor pasaban meseros tras meseros ofreciendo distintos tipos de bocadillos, algunos salados, otros dulces, todos igualmente petulantes y deliciosos. El jardín era perfecto, las mesas, los arreglos, los invitados.

Como siempre en aquella casa.

Finalmente se cansó de escuchar por enésima vez lo bondadoso que era el padre Alfonso, (él cual, Shaka sestaba seguro, distaba mucho de ser un santo) y se puso de pie, en seguida una mano delgada se aferró a su brazo haciéndolo volverse solo para encontrarse con los entornados y penetrantes ojos de su "tía"

**— Ehhh —  
— ¿A dónde vas Shaka? —  
** **— Ah… por allá… —** No señaló a ninguna parte  
**— No, no, jovencito, eso si que no, tu madre no anda por aquí, y ya sabes que no puedes caminar solo… —  
** **— Si puedo caminar solo — **Se soltó de la forma más educada que le fue posible** — Tengo una enfermedad neurofísica, no estoy lisiado ni estúpido, tía… —****  
****— ¡Jovencito! ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? —** Shaka enarcó una ceja **— Escucha, cariño, no puedes andar por allá solo, si quieres ir a los juegos Mü puede acompañarte. —****  
****— Ash… mamá ¿otra vez? — **El pelilila hizo una mueca de fastidio **— Shaka siempre anda queriendo ir a otros lados, y yo ando platicando, mejor que se quede… —****  
****— Tía, de verdad que puedo ir solo —** Estaba exasperándose **— Siempre voy solo a todos lados —****  
****— No, no, jovencito, ¿y si te da un ataque? —** Sus ojos se ladearon momentáneamente hacia los demás ocupantes de la mesa** — Es que mi sobrino padece de epilepsia —**

El rostro de Shaka se compungió en una mueca furiosa y avergonzada, detestaba las miradas que se posaban sobre él como si fuera una clase de fenómeno o lisiado… no lo era, nunca lo había sido… no necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

**— ¡¡¡¡¡SAORI!!!!! — **

Justo detrás de ella llegaba la pelinegra que no pudo menos que tomarla del brazo con fuerza obligándola a girar para encararse, sus ojos destilaban ira contra la mujer de su hermano, misma que le regresó el gesto con una media sonrisa taimada… ellas dos nunca se habían llevado nada bien, incluso mucho antes de la boda, la pelinegra buscó separarlos en más de una ocasión, intentos que terminaron definitivamente cuando la pelilila anunció que estaba embarazada. Entonces Aiacos simplemente se casó con ella.

Con todo, la actual señora Giménez—Cannet sabía muy bien que la mujer más importante en la vida del ojisangre era, y siempre sería, su hermana.

**— Mi hijo puede ir a donde se le antoje, no necesita supervisión de un niño menor —  
** **— Disculpa, cuñada, simplemente buscaba cuidarlo, es decir —** Y su mirada se afiló **— Tú te estabas divirtiendo, y como su padre no está, alguien tenía que hacerlo… — **

Los músculos de la madre de Shaka se tensaron ante la mención de su esposo. Pero era una mujer con clase, una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que simplemente sonrió y asintió levemente, casi como si agradeciera un gesto que más bien había sido una cachetada con guante blanco.

**— En ese caso, Saori, te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario… —  
— ¡Hey! — **

Una voz grave interrumpió la disputa que había creado un silencio en la mesa que ahora ocupaban las dos féminas , el hombre de cabellera azabache ase acercaba a pasos presurosos para tranquilizar las cosas, conocía el carácter volátil de ambas mujeres, y lo que menos deseaba era una escena.

**— Vamos, vamos, ahora tengo a las dos mujeres de mi vida reunidas, me gustaría tomarme una foto con ustedes, ¿Qué dicen, preciosas?, no todos los días cumplo treinta y seis ¿cierto? —** Aiacos sonrió a ambas mujeres, dedicando una disculpa en sus ojos a Pandora y una advertencia a su esposa  
**— Claro, Aiacos — **Saori le dio un beso en la mejilla** — Pero lo prudente sería esperar a que Radamanthys llegue, ¿no lo crees?, claro, a menos que no vaya a venir por que esté… ocupado… — **

Y sucedió, Pandora retiró la mirada mientras Shaka se aferraba a ella observándola fijamente con sus dos pedazos de cielo muy abiertos. No era que a ellos les fuera vital celebrar el cumpleaños de Aiacos Giménez—Cannet, no era tampoco que nunca antes hubiera faltado a algo, era justamente lo contrario, la ausencia prolongada y repetida hasta el cansancio por aquél hombre al que ambos amaban tanto.

**— No es necesario Saori, pero ambos te lo agradecemos… —** Nuevamente era la hermana quien guardaba compostura** — Si llega seguramente será muy tarde, y no quisiera que mi hermano mayor se perdiera de la luz de las seis de la tarde, es la mejor para tomar estas fotos —****  
****— Está hablando mi hermanita la artista — **Rió sinceramente

A partir de ese momento, transcurrió con mayor ligereza, había quedado muy claro que Pandora no estaba dispuesta a arruinar la celebración de su hermano por tonterías, lo que ella consideraba tonterías… ¿y que si Radamanthys lo había olvidado una vez más?, seguramente nos ería la última, era mejor comenzar a acostumbrarse…

Solo lo sentía por Shaka, si Radamanthys no llegaba tampoco a la casa, entonces no habría cena, ni partido de ajedrez, no había nada sino la soledad que ahora experimentaba el pequeño Wyvern, esa que le hacía encogerse al mirar a los otros niños acompañados por sus padres, los mismos niños que en secreto le despreciaban, no se atrevían a mostrarlo por su tío, pero lo hacían… y él no dejaría de usar una máscara de frialdad y arrogancia para no terminar llorando… como lo hacen los niños.

Porque Shaka era un niño.

Uno con bastantes desilusiones, pero infante al fin y al cabo. En aquellos días, cuando su tío aún hacía alegres fiestas en el Pedregal de San ángel, rentando costosos jardines, fuentes, música por todos lados, escanciando vino sin privaciones, cuando aún se festejaba con sonrisas sinceras, verdaderas, cuando aún creía de alguna forma que las cosas se iban a arreglar, a pesar de tratar de convencerse diariamente de lo contrario, en esas épocas Shaka aún era un niño, uno que quería a sus padres desesperadamente, uno que ya comenzaba a admirar a Aiacos más que a su propio padre. Un niño.

Pero los niños crecen, se amargan. Y en aquellos tiempos, cuando aún hubiera podido arrancarle sonrisas sinceras, Radamanthys de Wyvern no notó que su hijo ya comenzaba a dejar de serlo, poco a poco, que a los trece comenzaba a amargarse, a los trece iba perdiendo la confianza y la figura paterna, a los trece ya hacía máscaras para su cara.

Era un niño. Uno en desaparición y desahucio interno.

Y ya casi sentía rabiar en su interior cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de la suya haciendo que sus ojos se alzasen ligeramente para posarse sobre una sonrisa protectora y divertida que le hacía saber que todo iba a estar bien, porque él siempre conseguía que de alguna forma las cosas se arreglaran.

**— ¿Qué dices si tu eres mi pareja en ese juego de basquetbol? —  
** **— ¡Pero papá! —** Mü se puso de pie de un salto mirando furibundo a Shaka  
**— Ah, vamos, Mü, a ti n te gustan los deportes y eres bastante malo — **Sonrió con diversión ante el puchero de su hijo **— Pero al rato si quieres jugamos, ahora quiero ganar y necesito a un buen estratega en mi equipo… —** Le apretó el hombro **— ¿Qué dices sobrino? ¿Les enseñamos lo que es bueno? —****  
— S… si… tío — **

Secretamente, el niño mascullaba un gracias, sin reparar tampoco en el agradecido semblante de su madre, que estaba clavado en su totalidad sobre los ojos rojos de Aiacos.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

**  
** Un detalle se compone de muchas cosas, ideas, su detalle en aquellos instantes era, quizá, el silencio, sin embargo, inmerso en un mutismo contagioso, releía ajeno al texto los párrafos que él mismo escribía una y otra vez, garabateando signos y letras sin diálogos armados, tan solo una pafranela de formas gráficas, delgadas, redondas, hechas a tinta. Del otro lado era observado, una sonrisa se escondía detrás de la mano del doctor, observaba cada acción, los gestos inexistentes, el sonido ausente.

**— Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo. —**

Ni siquiera puso atención en las palabras del pelirrojo, estaba absorto en los cambios sutiles que ofrecían el comportamiento del adolescente hincado frente a una baja mesa de madera, apoyaba los codos, paraba, parecía observarles con mirada ausente, y luego regresaba a la maquinal labor…

**— Malita sea, Radamanthys… ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! —  
— Basta, Kamus, y por favor no alces la voz. —  
— ¿No vaya a escucharme? —** Sonrió de lado, desestimando la posibilidad **— Escucha, no es que me moleste, pero repito que es una maldita pérdida de tiempo, estos casos son… —  
— ¿Son qué? —  
— Una verdadera estupidez, ni siquiera los necesitas para engrosar tu currículo, ¿Qué más lejos quieres llegar?, y esto no es tan impresionante… —  
— No se trata de currículum. —  
— Si claro, supongo que le observas día a día por el puro placer de ver el tiempo congelarse lenta e inertemente. —  
— No podrías entenderlo —** Anotó unas cifras, o quizá letras  
**— ¿Qué tanto haces, de cualquier forma? —  
— Comunicándome, Kamus, me estoy comunicando… —  
— Dioses, a veces temo que tú mismo te estés volviendo loco, ¿sabes? —  
— Bueno, dicen que los siquiatras estamos locos, ¿no? —  
— Entiéndeme — **

Posó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio que finalmente dejó la carpeta sobre una mesa y se ladeó para mirar significativamente los ojos de tormenta que poseía el pelirrojo, ambos permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Kamus se abrazó al pecho de Radamanthys, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo… sonriendo…

**— No es que me moleste, sino que te admiro —** Aferró la bata entre sus dedos **— Eres el mejor, y por mucho, y hay gente que realmente te necesita, Radamanthys, personas que necesitan tu genio para encontrar arreglo en sus vidas, vidas que son necesarias a los demás, porque tienen un peso real… y la posibilidad de cura está allí… o aquí — **Besó su cuello **— En tus manos —  
— Kamus… —  
— Tú y yo sabemos que muchos niños ni siquiera necesitan una maldita terapia, sino atención, y los que la necesitan, tarde o temprano, con la madurez, recaerán… ¿Por qué no esperar a esa madurez para resolver las cosas definitivamente? —** Le miró con suma intensidad **— Además, ambos sabemos que este chico probablemente no tiene cura, y si la tiene no es nada que tenga que ver con nosotros —  
— Pacientes que realmente me necesitan… —  
— Así es… —  
— ¿Cómo Alexis? — **Le tomó por la cintura **— Escucha, Kamus, un hombre como yo, que ha vivido, lentamente le va perdiendo fe a la gente, a la humanidad, si te soy sincero, este mundo, este país y esta sociedad me parecen una gran mierda, pero porque nosotros, la gente que habita aquí, no tiene los huevos para hacer algo al respecto… — **Le tomó por el mentón **— No tenemos el más mínimo valor… —** Suspiró **— Solo he encontrado algo que valga la pena en los niños, para mí, cuando maduran y recaen sobre sus pasos, es porque finalmente se han echado a perder, como todos nosotros, dejan de ser niños, y en la adultez, solo se puede ser basura — **Soltó una risa amarga **— Míranos a nosotros como ejemplo, somos una maldita mierda… engaño a mi esposa con su mejor amigo — **Rió con sorna y falta total de vergüenza, mientras el pelirrojo evitaba sus ojos **— Lo peor es que no me importa, pero lo que quiero decir con esto, Kamus, es que los adultos me importan lo mismo que nada, no tienen arreglo, no tienen compostura, la mayoría están enfermos por débiles y porque se les da la gana… no me interesa ayudarles… pero ellos —** Ladeó el rostro —** Uno aún puede hacer algo por un futuro prometedor, por algo que puede valer la pena —  
— Eres un romántico… pero a veces creo que no ves más allá —  
— ¿Y qué hay que ver? —** Sonrió de nuevo **— ¿Acaso crees que no entiendo lo que pasa en el mundo?, comprendo también tus palabras, mi adorado Kamus… comprendo tu punto de vista, pero honestamente no comulgo con esas ideas… la enfermedad en alguien como Alexis es perversidad pura, y en mi opinión, alguien como él ni siquiera merece el privilegio de estar respirando… — **Le soltó por un instante **— ¿Para qué ayudar a alguien como él? Como ellos… no me interesa, por mi que se queden en sus traumas, y se pudran en su inmundicia… no tengo nada que resolver —  
— Es gente que te necesita, y deberías tener ética —  
— Ética es la que demuestro con ellos, con chicos que aún tienen una posibilidad de cura, un futuro, un por qué… —  
— Parece que nunca podremos entendernos. —  
— No en lo que respecta a estos temas. —**

Ambos guardaron silencio un instante, entonces el pelirrojo se alzó sobre sus puntas alcanzando los labios del rubio, compartiendo ambos un íntimo beso que se perpetró en sus lenguas, buscando extender una sensación placentera por todos los nervios conectados al punto de su boca. Beso. Enrolló los brazos alrededor del cuello grueso que poseía Radamanthys, y se pegó al cuerpo que nuevamente le sostuvo con firmeza, casi soltó un gemido para inmediatamente recordar el lugar en que se encontraban.

Soltando ambos el agarre al mismo tiempo…

**— A veces pienso que… —  
— No pienses, ese es tu principal problema… Tú no eres un intelectual, y no deberías intentar comportarte como uno… —  
— Hoy era la fiesta de Aiacos… —  
— ¿Eh? —  
— ¿No lo recuerdas? — **Casi soltó una carcajada **— Vaya, pues yo me excusé diciéndole a tu esposa que no podía asistir por un paciente, pero estoy seguro que a ti se te olvidó incluso que hoy es Lunes, y más que tenías cita en el Pedregal de San Ángel para celebrar el cumpleaños de tu cuñado —  
— Diantres… —  
— Que te diviertas con tu comunicación, Radamanthys, a ver si él puede darte un concejo para evadir la furia de Pandora, porque créeme, no va a irte nada bien —**

Abandonó la pieza dejando al otro hombre perplejo… luego soltó una risa baja al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, regresando su total atención a Aioria, caminó algunos pasos tomando de entre las manos del castaño una hoja en la cual escribía, dándole a continuación otra en restitución de la primera… recorrió los garabatos con sus ojos, decorando una media sonrisa su semblante, mientras intentaba relacionar sucesos con símbolos.

**— Tienes razón, amigo mío, es una verdadera arpía —** Rió con ganas **— Pero lo cierto es que… no se puede vivir sin Kamus. —**

Aioria no respondió, no dijo nada.

La ausencia de comunicación se debía en gran parte a la vacuidad de sus ligamentos, no intentaba relacionarse con un entorno que de momento le parecía agresivo, pero no era estúpido, escuchaba, entendía, sabía, conocía el movimiento de sus dedos alrededor de la pluma, sobre el papel, comprendía el rededor que se cernía sobre él con tipo de jaula.

Aioria estaba consciente, pero ausente. Eso no le convertía en un mueble incapaz de razonar, sino en alguien con dificultad momentánea para expresar un pensamiento. Un sentimiento.

Pero sabía, comprendía el dolor, la expectación a du alrededor, con todo, no estaba listo, estaba cansado, muy cansado, no quería abrir las puertas para que entrasen ideas ajenas, menos con las suyas tan revueltas y mezcladas… había necesidad de un detonante interno, algo que iniciara la correcta reacción en cadena para aceptar que estaba allí, y el allí era el rededor, y el rededor era una vida conectada a la suya. La misma. Complejo.

Había vuelto a él el momento más difícil que pudo observar alguna vez, de alguna forma podía mirar las manos de su madre alrededor de algo que no identificaba correctamente, solo sabía que ella lloraba y él la sostenía por el rostro… Explicaciones, las había escuchado a esa edad y súbitamente se había remitido a ellas, ¿por qué? ¿Qué vio?, antes o en ese momento, no estaba seguro, en lo más mínimo.

Pero la voz agrietada de un alguien seguía sonando en su cabeza mientras ella lloraba y gritaba Secreto, muchos secretos, que hay historias familiares que no es bonito contar, y decididamente alguien allí contenía una caja siniestra de funestas consecuencias, en caso de ser abierta, propagada la inmundicia que se extendía en su cabeza.

El remolino de su memoria buscaba un término en forma de embudo, algo que ayudara a desanudar la mente, y aquellas ideas que tan duro se la estaban mordiendo… recordaba también un golpe y más llanto… muchas cosas que quizá no debió recordar pero súbitamente parecían mezclarse con pedazos de realidad intentando trazar un plan perplejo alrededor de muchas existencias, la propia, las ajenas, las cercanas, la lejana.

Él aparecía como el más terrible detractor de la sonrisa. Y si acaso existía, no era para la benevolencia que ayudase a su casta, por el contrario. No quería pensar, porque el pensamiento confunde, y finalmente nos lleva a la cruel necesidad de explicarlo, y hablar también sobre ideas y verdades, muchas de las cuales él mismo no estaba seguro. Labios alrededor de una vara. Vara golpeando el rostro. Dolor. Mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza soltando un grito que hizo a Radamanthys fijarse con más atención en él.

**— ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! —**

El grito se propagó por la pieza mientras aventaba todo lo que había sobre la baja mesa de madera que había servido como soporte a su desahogo… el psiquiatra le observó mientras respiraba alterado y comenzaba a llorar… se acercó a él sosteniéndole por los hombros mientras se movía furioso, como un poseso que intenta liberarse…

**— Shhh, basta Aioria… ¡Basta!, estoy aquí… soy Radamanthys, tu doctor… estoy aquí, no estás solo, yo voy a ayudarte… —**

No había respuestas, pero comprendía… y en su estado catártico de inerte ausencia supo que su necesidad le llevaba a derramar amargas lágrimas, y dejar que alguien, sin escuchar las razones de las mismas, las enjugara desinteresadamente.  
**  
**

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

* * *

Tercer capítulo!! como siempre, espero sus comentarios, y nos veremos pronto, en otras letras.

Leto.


	4. C 4 Mi Secreto

Capítulo cuarto, ahora nos toca desentrañar un poco lo que ha sumido a Aioria en el catatonismo, jejeje, la historia es algo trágica, pero bueno, espero que les guste :).

.

* * *

**Time After Time**

**Capítulo 4  
**

**Mi Secreto  
**

* * *

.

Otra sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras le miraba recargado en un poste, relajó la postura mientras cruzaba los brazos, el sol tostaba su piel y era verdaderamente una visión interesante, entonces sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron sobre su rostro, haciendo que se tambaleara ligeramente y con nerviosismo, su sonrisa se contrajo con un temblor muy ligero en el labio, por el lado izquierdo, y ladeó el rostro para intentar alejar esos ojos, solo para encontrarse con una mirada de misma intensidad pero contraria carga.

Fuerte y serena hasta la médula, que parecía asestarle un puñetazo justo en el rostro, mientras el ceño inflexible de otra piel igualmente bronceada le recorría la nerviosa faz, entonces ocurrió algo que prácticamente no había visto en su estancia en aquél lugar, los labios de Saga se curvearon lentamente hasta dibujar una sonrisa dantesca en su cara.

Tragó pesado, prefiriendo calar los ojos en el suelo.

Casi se escuchó una risa baja y divertida mientras el rostro de Saga giraba lentamente hasta clavar sus pupilas en las de Kanon, y nuevamente la agresividad momentánea de sus ojos pareció no solo una reprimenda, sino un golpe, uno que sacó de concentración al mimo principiante, quedando congelado, apenas por un instante…

Después todo volvió a tomar su cauce. Y ninguno de los tres se animó a hablar más sobre la escena, que si Kanon había coqueteado, que si Aioros se había avergonzado, que si Saga había terminado con sádica intervención el intercambio. Él sabía, comprendía, conocía, a los hombres y a su propio hermano, e igualmente sabía perfectamente hasta donde dejaría llegar el juego con cada persona que se iba cruzando en su camino.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

**— Estás exagerando. —**

**— ¿Eso crees? —** Sus ojos sangre se clavaron sobre las dos petitas doradas que le miraban intensamente

**— No lo creo, lo sé —**

**— Bien —** Asintió levemente **— Me da gusto que sepas algo, ahora, dime otra cosa, ¿acaso sabes si yo pedí o me importa tu opinión al respecto? —**

**— … —** Guardó silencio apretando los labios y las manos

**— Bien, me da gusto que también sepas eso, por favor no vuelvas a opinar sobre mis asuntos con Pandora, Minos. —**

**— Eres un completo imbécil. —** Soltó un bajo bufido

**— ¿Yo? —**

**— Tengo tanto derecho como tú a meterme en esto, ella… —**

**— No me hagas reír —** Le miró despectivamente **— Esto no se trata de derechos, sino de que no te llamó, ni tampoco te pidió un carajo. —**

**— Eso es porque sabe lo que yo le diría —** Retiró la mirada **— Que es una estupidez, que tú no tienes por qué meterte, y que los asuntos de pareja, se arreglan en pareja. —**

**— Si, si, te vas a ganar un maldito premio a la civilidad y el buen proceder —** Aceleró ligeramente

**— No aceleres. —**

**— Yo hago lo que se me da mi real gana. —**

**— Aiacos, si te metes en esto vas a salir raspado, y lo sabes, cuando se contenten Radamanthys va a pintar la raya. —**

**— Ella me lo pidió, y estaba llorando, Minos. —**

**— Pandora ya está lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidar de sí misma ¿no te parece? — **

**— No se trata de eso —** Suspiró **— Soy el mayor, haría lo mismo por ti… además… ¿no fuiste ayer a casa? — **El menor ladeó el rostro** — Si, fuiste, y lo viste también, maldita sea, el bastardo no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo con Shaka… y no está bien, Minos, no está nada bien… alguien tiene que abrirle los malditos ojos. —**

**— Y ese alguien tienes que ser tú. —**

**— ¿Quien más va a hacerlo? —** Apretó el volante subiendo un poco más la velocidad **— Es decir, es nuestra hermana, Minos, ¿Cómo no voy a hacer nada?, y Shaka es mi sobrino, y es un gran chiquillo, algo testarudo y soberbio, pero realmente es hora de que Radamanthys se dé cuenta de lo que tiene o definitivamente se haga a un lado. — **

**— A veces creo que eso es lo que realmente quieres —**

**— ¿Qué? —**

**— Ah, nada, olvídalo —** Clavó los ojos en la ventana **— Esto no va a salir bien, pero tú no vas a entenderlo hasta que pase. —**

**— Sí, claro. —**

**— La vuelta es… —**

**— Se donde tengo que dar la vuelta. —**

**— No aceleres. —**

**— ¡¡Carajo, déjame manejar, Minos!! —**

Finalmente el menor rodó los ojos con visible fastidio mientras se conminaba a guardar silencio observando el pavimento, y el pasar paralelo de los autos. Era un error, o al menos él lo sentía de esa forma, Pandora no debió recurrir a Aiacos, conocía su carácter fatalista y violento, parecía no entender que en un arranque era capaz de sacar un arma.

O quizá eso quería ella, librarse del problema de una vez por todas. Lo que ninguno de los dos estaba viendo debajo de esa superficie viscosa de sentimientos tan revueltos, era precisamente que Pandora aún amaba profundamente a su esposo.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

Una semana más. La segunda. Miró atentamente a su hermano intentando sonreír sinceramente, pero sin conseguir que la torcedura de sus labios fuese del todo honesta, cuando finalmente dejó salir un profundo suspiro fue uno que contenía una comprensible carga de pesar. Allí estaban, en silencio. Sacudió la cabeza mientras sus ojos se sellaban conteniendo la preocupación, lo suyo no era arrojarse sobre el suelo en un mar de llanto.

Dejó su cuerpo y huesos en un estado flojo, permitiendo que cayesen sobre una silla mientras apoyaba el codo en la rodilla y la barbilla en la palma… observar, solo y en silencio, pues además de todo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer para ayudar a la situación que les envolvía.

**— Ahora sí que la estás armando gorda, ¿Eh cachorro? —**

Sonrió de manera triste, enredó las manos mientras sus piernas se movían incesantemente haciendo un eco limpio el golpeteo de sus pies sobre el suelo. Característica infalible de los cuartos de hospital. Su respiración se aceleraba dentro del cuerpo mientras miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, quería hacerlas, pero no sabía a quién dirigirlas, solo le quedaba sentir aquél remolino ideático haciendo círculos interminables.

Entonces sucedió algo insólito.

Aioria ladeó el rostro,

Sus jades parecieron poseer vida de pronto, clavándose intensamente en el semblante de su hermano… Aioros se sintió invadido de pronto por una sensación desoladora, y avasalladora, fue como ver toda la tristeza del mundo reflejada en las pupilas felinas de su hermano, una expresión cruda, madura, los ojos de alguien que ha vivido demasiado y visto otro tanto. Su boca se abrió queriendo decir algo, pero inmediatamente contuvo aquel impulso, porque aquella energía, manada de las pupilas del castaño menor, exigía y urgía silencio, una decrépita atmósfera comenzaba a rodearles, y sintió el aliento mortecino de la pérdida besar alegremente sus mejillas, casi frío en todo el cuerpo. Odio. Si. Era odio puro lo que reflejaban aquellos ojos usualmente alegres.

**— A… Aioria… —**

Tartamudeó como si quisiera pedirle disculpas por faltas que bien sabía él no había cometido, pero la intensión se murió fuera de sus labios cuando quiso externarlas de alguna manera, Aioria se puso de pie, los músculos del chiquillo estaban totalmente tensos y engarrotados, casi podía escucharse la fricción de los tobillos y las rodillas cuando daba un paso, la trayectoria le llevó a la puerta, sus palmas se posaron planas sobre el metal liso que constituía la barrera.

**— No las tengo. —** Su voz sonaba casi metálica, ausente, no hablaba con Aioros** — No tengo las llaves. No puedo abrir la puerta. —**

**— Aioria… —**

**— ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO ABRIR LA PUERTA!!!! —**

Se dejó caer de rodillas con todo el peso de su osamenta y musculatura haciendo presión sobre el suelo… Aioros se puso de pie casi de un salto, y la silla fue a dar lejos mientras él se acercaba corriendo… pero se detuvo a prudente distancia, el otro estiraba ya el brazo con la mano amplia obligándole a hacer alto.

**— Está muy bien cerrada. —**

**— Aioria… —**

**— Tan bien cerrada que debería propagar el silencio. Contener el sonido. —**

**— Hermano… no… —**

**— ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO ABRIR LA PUERTA!!!! —** Y comenzó a abrazarse a sus rodillas mientras gemía con llanto. **— Seika… —**

El corazón de Aioros se paralizó en aquél momento… su respiración se aceleró un poco y se alejó un paso de su hermano. Él sabía que algún día toda la mierda iba a estallarles en la cara… simplemente nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto, miró alrededor y se acercó corriendo a su hermano sosteniéndolo con firmeza con los hombros, poniéndole incluso de pie para azotarle la espalda contra la pared, sus bellos ojos azules fijos con fiereza sobre el semblante ausente y lloroso de Aioria… abrió los labios para decir algo. ¿Pero qué demonios iba a decirle?

Se acercó a su oído, temblando ligeramente por la fuerza que ya ejercía el menor para soltarse.

**— Ella está muerta. Y nada va a cambiar eso. —**

Una voz que se extendió punzante por la memoria del chico, se soltó violentamente temblando de ira, con las pupilas jade nuevamente muy bien perfiladas… hacia su hermano… se miraron así unos instantes… y entonces la puerta se abrió violentamente dando paso al doctor, que no tenía un aspecto afable en su semblante.

**— Vaya, que violencia… esta clase de arranques no están permitidos en este sitio, Aioros, al menos no sobre los pacientes. —** Se acomodó los lentes. **— Pero por lo que pude ver, quizá tú y yo debamos compartir algunas palabras, sígueme. —**

El mayor de los Marcus tragó pesado y desvió la mirada, recriminándose por el súbito ataque de furia que había tenido, se arrepentía por haber explotado de esa forma con Aioria… pero había sido necesario, lo volvería hacer. El simple nombre le hacía revolver tantas cosas adentro de él que no sabía a cual aferrarse. Ahora ¿hablarlo?, no lo necesitaba.

Pero al parecer se habían terminado las opciones.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

Sus dedos titubearon nerviosos sobre las teclas… sonó el reloj. Las cuatro. Hora de la comida, el traje, buen comportamiento. Fingir.

El aire pasaba tranquilo por sus fosas nasales, el ataque había sido hacía dos semanas. Por ahora estaba seguro, pero pronto regresaría, quizá era cuestión de días, para convertirse durante el lapso entero de un instante en no otra cosa que pateticidades convulsas sobre el suelo. Saliva en la alfombra. Inutilidad en los huesos. Músculos infames.

Cayó sobre la silla acolchada junto a la mesa… tamborileó los dedos adolescentes sobre el cristal, al lado del teléfono. Amargura de trece años en las falanges que se enterraban entre sus cabellos. ¿Qué otra cosa hacer?, pensar, esperar. Y luego pensar de nuevo.

Hasta que se hartara la mente. Trece años. No más. No menos. Trace como el número de la mala suerte. Solo que esa se extendía desde el inicio y se alargaría hasta el final.

O quizá no. Realmente a pesar de las pretensiones no era tan complicado, sencillamente extrañaba un apoyo, o la simple voz. Y sabía las razones de estar lejos, el eterno trabajo de alguien que se debe a cualquier cosa que le necesite, excepto ellos. Él. Su madre lloraba otra vez adentro de su cuarto, creyendo, de alguna forma, que él no la escuchaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. Celos de todos esos muchachos enfermos que no congeniaban con la realidad, ellos tenían el privilegio de su padre, y él se quedaba con un mundo hostil que le repudiaba, cuando ellos regresaban a sus casas tenían amigos y fiestas esperando, él siempre estaba en aquellas paredes, solo. Envidia. Casi odio.

Ojalá se pudrieran entre los seguros de camisas blancas. Dejaran de fastidiar. De una vez por todas. Y regresara alfa a casa.

Finalmente un suspiro muy pesado escapó por su nariz, acompañando a la decisión tomada, a él siempre terminaba contestándole. Repicó. Uno. Dos. Tres. Sonidos metálicos y desesperantes al otro lado de la línea, algunos más. Agudos. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cordón negro que unía la bocina con el aparato de botones, o teclas, no importaba, allí reposaban inertes los números. Quizá diez. Entonces una contestadora.

Y no pudo más. Era hijo de sus padres, dos dementes racionales que le habían heredado como pilón un complejo muy justificado a su ya de por si embrolladla mente. Arrancó el teléfono con la escaza fuerza que había en su musculatura pequeña, y aventó el aparato con rabia, como si tuviera la culpa el plástico y los engranes de la eterna indiferencia.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas iracundas… él estaba allí, ayudando a alguien que no eran ellos, alguien a quien ya odiaba sin conocerlo, pero lo peor de todo el cuento, es que ya enojaba más de lo que le dolía, y en poco, comenzaría a dejar de importarle por completo.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

**— Bueno… si… — **Sonrió de lado mientras enredaba su ambiciosa lengua en una cuchara, dejando que el helado endulzase su paladar. **— Me gusta. ¿Y? —**

No hubo respuesta, él se recargó con sorna contra una baranda mientras daba otra cucharada al postre frío fuera del elegante edificio a cuyas puertas estaban, incluso le dolió un poco la cabeza, pero no importó. Soltó un gemidito bajo para observar las reacciones de su semejante con cínico detenimiento. Celos. Deliciosos.

**— No pongas esa cara —** Casi soltó una carcajada **— Se que a ti también… ¿acaso estás celoso? —**

**— Deja de decir estupideces. Una vez que comienzas, no paras. —**

**— Si. — **Nuevamente soltó una risa sonora **— Estás celoso —** Afirmó sin dudas **— ¿Pero por quién, Saga? —** Se acercó de forma coqueta a su gemelo **— ¿Por él o por mi? —**

El mayor de los gemelos apretó con firmeza el tubo de metal en que su latoso semejante se hallaba recargado, justo a su costado, mientras uno le miraba con cinismo, él mantenía su mirada entre rabiosa muy fija en alguna puerta. Sin titubeos. Tratando de calmarse con los tonos terrosos prodigados a la obra arquitectónica que encerraba tantos sueños delirantes.

No tenía por qué confirmárselo, él se había dado cuenta desde el aeropuerto, y no le gustó nada, conocía a Kanon perfectamente, y sabía que ahora no planeaba parar en sus intentos, lo que menos le agradaba era la sensación que le provocaba el castaño, una poco habitual para él, y tan ajena que le era totalmente incómoda. No entendía por qué accedía a permanecer en la casa de Aioros, todo parecía ser un juego del cual saldría mal parado.

**— Deja de decir estupideces. Esto se termina hoy —**

**— Saga… —**Le miró con ojos suplicantes

**— Ya basta —** Se soltó en un ademán furioso encarando luego el rostro parecido **— Sabes que detesto estos jueguitos, me exasperan… y… —**

**— ¡Pero si te gusta! —** Estalló al final de forma melodramática **— No entiendo por qué nunca me quieres dar gusto, yo… — **

**— ¡Con un demonio! — **Le aferró por los hombros **— No es que me guste, Kanon, sino que me agrada ¿entiendes la diferencia?, me cae bien… y por dios, estamos afuera del instituto nacional de psiquiatría infantil, esperando a Aioros… ¡Porque su hermano está internado en este lugar! ¿Tú crees que le interesan estas tonterías ahora? —**

**— Bueno —** Tragó pesado, desviando la mirada** — Le ayudaría a relajarse, a distraerse. — **

**— No puedo creer que no te canses de decir estupideces… — **

**— ¡Ya suéltame! —** Se deshizo del agarre posesivo del mayor

**— Escucha, lo único que haría sería arruinar toda posibilidad de una amistad, sería una bajeza, y algo de poca lealtad… él ha confiado en nosotros, como amigos, y ya te dije que me agrada… —** Tragó pesado **— De verdad… —** Ahora él miró con intensidad a su gemelo **— Y no quiero arruinar eso… — **

**— Entonces… —** Kanon apretó sus puños, ahora inundando sus ojos una rabia descomunal que iba dirigida a su gemelo **— ¿Lo que intentas decirme es que con él si quieres algo de verdad? ¿Algo serio? —** Por un momento se quebró su voz **— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres esperar para poder… estar con él? Más tiempo… —**

**— ¡Por dios! ¡Claro que no! —** Tomó con fuerza la diestra de Kanon **— Quiero conocerlo, quiero ser su amigo, por un día, Kanon, que esto no se trate de… sexo… o… coqueteos… Kanon, me cae bien, podríamos ser amigos de verdad, y no quiero arruinarlo. —**

**— Y claro, yo siempre lo arruino todo. —**

**— No quise decir eso. — **

**— No era una pregunta —** Se soltó con recelo **— Pero haremos lo que tú quieras. —**

Giró hasta dar la espalda al gemelo, terminando aquella discusión de forma definitiva, extrajo un pequeño libro entre su chamarra, comenzando a leer para dejar muy bien sentado que no pensaba hablar más con su gemelo… pero Saga solo rio internamente, él sabía que era hipócrita, Kanon solo quería callarlo de momento, al final, como siempre, terminarían haciendo exactamente todo lo que el menor quisiera.

Como era ya su costumbre.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

Era un silencio muy incómodo el que les envolvía… Aioros no podía dejar de recriminarse por soltar las cosas, pero había sido lo mejor, quizá ese era precisamente el motivo de todo, y por culpa de las eternas apariencias nadie estaba haciendo nada.

**— ¿Y bien? —** Radamanthys le miró fijamente

**— ¿Qué? —** Evadía la pregunta lo más posible

**— ¿Quién es ella? —**

**— ¿De qué habla? —** Igualmente se escondía de las respuestas

**— Bueno —** El rubio soltó una risa baja **— Creo que sabes muy bien lo que te pregunto, tus padres no me hablaron de nadie con ese nombre —**

**— Claro que no lo hicieron —** Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un costado **— Es un secreto incómodo… algo de familia… algo que no es de su incumbencia. —**

**— Todo lo que se relacione a Aioria y el inicio de su enfermedad es de mi incumbencia. —**

**— Diantres… — **Enterró el rostro entre sus palmas **— Por esto fue que… se enfermó… ¡Maldita sea! — **

**— Bueno… eso es posible, parece ser alguien importante y conflictivo —** Sonrió detrás del expediente **— Seguramente es alguien que le representa un dilema, alguien a quien extraña… o a quien desprecia… que se yo… —**

**— No —** Sacudió pesarosamente la cabeza al unísono de su palabra **— Aioria ni siquiera la recuerda. —** Clavó sus ojos azules en las pupilas ardientes del doctor — **Ni siquiera sabe demasiado acerca de ella…él… era muy joven… escuche Doc, esto no s fácil. —**

**— Lo sé… pero si tienes que sacarlo… —**

**— ¡Aclaremos algo! —** Le miró con molestia **— Usted no es mi maldito sicólogo, porque en principio, yo no necesito a uno —** Apretó los puños. **— Maldita sea… ¡No puedo creer que no se lo hayan dicho! — **Soltó un quejido, no, por supuesto que no se lo habían dicho, tampoco esperaban que él lo hiciera. **— Dios santo, escuche, Doctor… no es… es decir… Aioria ni siquiera tendría que recordarlo. — **Sacudió la cabeza **— No, no lo recuerda… es solo que… —**

**— Bueno, chico, veo que esto es realmente incómodo, ¿no?, ¿tan grave es? —**

**— No es cosa de gravedad, doc. —** Suspiró **— Escuche… yo… —**

**— No te compliques, muchacho, comencemos por el inicio, dime quien es Seika. —**

**— Seika… —** Sonrió con tristeza **— Seika es mi hermana, mi hermana mayor. —**

**— Vaya, su hermana ¿eh?, Y debe llevarle que a Aioria, ¿diez años? —**

**— No —** Sacudió la cabeza** — Dieciséis años, le lleva dieciséis… —**

**— Mucho tiempo para una hermana mayor, tus padres no me parecían tan viejos. —**

**— Seika es mi hermana, comencemos por aclarar eso, Seika es mi hermana… no de Aioria. —**

**— ¿Qué quieres decir? —**

**— Me parece un tanto más lento de lo que yo le creía. —** Sonrió de medio lado **— Seika es mi hermana mayor. Y es la madre de Aioria. — **

**— Vaya… —**

Eso definitivamente si le había tomado por sorpresa, no había nada indicativo en los papeles de Aioria, sus actas, todo estaba al nombre de sus padres, o abuelos, o lo que fueran, ambos hombres se acomodaron sobre sus asientos

**— La madre de Aioria… y está muerta —**

**— Bueno… no exactamente —**

**— Eso fue lo que tú dijiste. —**

**— Yo he dicho muchas cosas, y por principio no debería estarle contando esto… hay muchas cosas incompletas y que nadie sabe en esa casa pero… si eso es lo que lo está afectando… supongo que es mi obligación. —**

**— Si no está muerta, ¿entonces? —**

**— Entonces nada… es tanto como si lo estuviera, solo que es más fácil fingir que no la recordamos. —** Suspiró **— Está en una clínica, con el cerebro frito, Aioria no se acuerda de ella en principio porque era muy chico, y en secunda porque no le da la gana. —** Sonrió de forma frustrada **— Su padre, por otro lado, está en una prisión… — **Su voz se iba haciendo gruesa, iracunda **— Un maldito desgraciado sin un gramo de inteligencia… ¿el doc quiere saber más? ¡Perfecto!, permítame contarle —** Hablaba con cierto cinismo que resultaba francamente molesto **— Veamos, Seika tuvo a Aioria a los dieciséis, yo tenía seis en ese tiempo, era todo un polluelo, ¿no le parece?, mis padres registraron a Aioria porque ella lo iba a regalar, vender, o dar en adopción de cualquier manera… no estaba bien, ya desde entonces, no estaba nada bien. Así que para evitar que le quitaran a su nieto, mis padres lo registraron, y se quedaron con él, no me acuerdo muy bien de esas cosas, yo era muy niño, pero cuando Aioria tenía cosa de dos años, Seika se fue con él de la casa. Ni siquiera se fue lejos, apenas a una cuadra, en un cuchitril, con el inútil de su novio… si ya de por si ella era un caos, la cosa se volvió peor, drogas, alcohol, pésima alimentación, nula madurez… luego ocurrió la tragedia, ella se quedó sin poder hacer nada, y el otro imbécil casi la mata… y a Aioria… y yo, de haber tenido más de diez años le juro que lo hubiera matado. —**

**— Aioros —**

**— Si, ya sé que tengo que decirle que pasó, pero demonios, no es fácil —** Suspiró **— Yo iba casi diario a verlos, es decir, ella era mi hermana, y además estaba peleada con mis padres, así que era la única forma en que ellos podían saber sobre Aioria… ¿comprende eso?, ellos no son malas personas… en fin, un día llegué y escuché mucho ruido… nadie me abría el departamento, así que bajé corriendo por el conserje, y cuando me abrieron la puerta, descubría ese idiota, más drogado que… más drogado de lo que hubiera visto nunca, a Seika en el suelo, sangrando ligeramente por la boca, e inconsciente, y él estaba sobre ella… creo que no tengo que decirle haciendo que cosa ¿cierto? —** Mantenía los puños firmemente apretados, la mandíbula tiesa, todo él en completa tensión **— Me le fui encima… pero, es decir, yo tenía diez años, él tenía veinte… me despidió como si fuera una mosca… el conserje llamó a gritos a los vecinos, lo agarraron entre varios, el resto es cosa de historia, Seika sangraba por que entre ambos se habían metido una sobredosis… se le fue el conocimiento, y el otro idiota estaba tan drogado que… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada… Aioria estaba encerrado en el clóset, al parecer los molestaba, así que el idiota lo agarró a golpes y lo encerró en un armario… Aioria lo escuchó todo, las convulsiones, los gritos, los golpes, los delirios… y no podía abrir la puerta… Mi padre se fue a buscar abogados en ese tiempo, apenas se dio cuenta del estado de Aioria… estaba concentrado en encerrar al tipo, usted sabe, uno encuentra con quien sacar su coraje y no se detiene. —** Suspiró. **— Aioria pasó por algo parecido en ese tiempo, apenas le duró unos cuantos días… cuando volvió en sí, no recordaba que Seika no era su madre, se bloqueó, y a todos les pareció que eso era algo bueno… él solo sabe que Seika se frió el cerebro con ácidos y heroína, que está en un hospital, y que su novio está en la cárcel, casi no hablamos de ella, él no recuerda mucho de esa época… — **Bufó **— Eso fue lo que pasó… — **

**— Suena algo… —**

**— Telenovelesco. —**

**— Si, algo así… — **Suspiró **— Escucha, Aioros… yo… yo creo que vale la pena investigar qué elementos había en su pasado, en esa época, porque por lo que él ha dicho en sus delirios, y el tipo de ataque que tuvo, solo puedo suponer que algo de pronto le devolvió todos esos recuerdos, de golpe. Y no puede manejarlos, como no pudo en ese tiempo. —**

**— No tengo idea de que pudo haber sido. —**

**— Vas a tener que hacer algo por mí, y por Aioria… —** El castaño asintió **— Necesito que investigues si su padre sigue en prisión, o si ha habido cambios en la situación de tu hermana… —**

**— Usted cree… —**

**— Creo que Aioria los vio… a alguno de los dos. —**

El corazón del ojiazul casi se detuvo de pronto… eso era posible… haciendo cuentas, Dónovan no debería pasar mucho tiempo más en la cárcel… era posible que el imbécil estuviera suelto… ¿habría buscado a Aioria? ¿Le habría dicho algo? Sus músculos se tensaron solo de considerar la idea… era aberrante… casi le provocaba nauseas…

Asintió con lentitud… si tal era el caso, era comprensible el súbito ataque, Aioria no podía controlar lo que le pasaba, no quería enfrentar las posibilidades… y sus padres tampoco querían hablar sobre el pasado, porque era más fácil la vida si nada de eso había ocurrido.

Radamanthys le parecía un buen hombre, en aquellos momentos, de corazón, al pensar que muy posiblemente su hermano se mejoraría pronto, le quedó eternamente agradecido.

Mientras salía de aquél lugar. Con rumbo a la correccional, en búsqueda de saber qué demonios podía haber pasado con la sique de su hermano, porque algo era cierto, a él nadie iba a venir y decirle que Aioria no era su hermano.

**---- 0 ---- 0 ---- 0 ----**

* * *

Cuarto capítulo!! como siempre, espero sus comentarios, y nos veremos pronto, en otras letras.

Leto.


	5. C 5 One More Time

Saludos Gente…

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por las tardanzas… lamentablemente no tengo excusas... es solo que... ODIO LA FORMA DE SUBIR TEXTOS EN ! :( por ello es que no había actualizado en... ¿dos años? soy un asco u.u... pero bueno, prometo lanzar varias actualizaciones cercanas, si acaso alguien aún lee esta historia ^^Uuu

Dicho lo cual, nuevamente, mis disculpas, y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

**Time after time**

**Capítulo 5**

**One more time**

* * *

El azote contra la puerta dolió. Y mucho.

Soltó un quedo resoplido cuando su aire se vio disparado con violencia fuera de su cuerpo… apenas pudo contener un sollozo al caer sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose por el abdomen mientras mordía con fuerza su labio inferior… casi un gruñido escapó de sus labios… pero fue reprimido, sus ojos escarlata se posaron iracundos sobre aquél que aún le miraba con los puños cerrados… y sonrió, la cara del otro se deformó en un gesto rabioso cuando su artera sonrisa se ensanchó, victoriosa al saber que había logrado, al menos, molestarles.

Habían pasado muchos años, demasiados.

Y quizá su atacante ya no fuera un estúpido niño, pero igual no era contendiente para él… podía manejarlo con una mano, diez años y una vida dura valían de algo… así que anticipando al puño que pretendía estrellarse contra su cara, le tomó por el tobillo jalando con fuerza hasta escuchar como azotaba sobre su espalda, firme contra el suelo…

Ahogó una expresión dolida, y entonces los puños comenzaron a estamparse contra sus partes blandas, ¿quería batalla?, iba a tenerla, y él no era un ser misericordioso, así que comenzó la golpiza sobre aquel niñato que había pretendido poseer agallas.

Bufaba contra el suelo y movía las manos tratando de defenderse, incluso alcanzaba a colocar algunos golpes sobre el rostro y pecho de quien ahora le mantenía sobre el suelo…

— **¡Aioros! —**

El menor intentó precipitarse cuando al observar el curso de la escena dentro del callejón, pero fue contenido por su hermano gemelo, que le sostuvo firmemente entre sus brazos, evitando así que se metiera donde no le llamaban.

— **¡Suéltame Saga!, ¡Van a matarlo! —**

— **No es asunto nuestro, Kanon —** Temblaba al ver como golpeaba al castaño, pero no podía dejar que su hermano se metiera, podría salir lastimado

— **¡Saga! —**

El mayor de los peliazules soltó a su hermano y comenzó la carrera al interior del callejón, llegando justo a tiempo, pues ya el mayor había sacado una navaja, le tomó por la espalda sosteniéndole a duras penas por los hombros…

— **Saga… —** Aioros soltó su nombre con visible gesto de alivio **— Te tardaste —**

— **Ngh, apúrale y has algo, este imbécil está fuerte como un toro… — **

El castaño sonrió y comenzó a golpearlo mientras el peliazul le sostenía, mientras Kanon también se acercaba, sin participar activamente en la violencia

— **Malnacido… —** Otro golpe** — Pendejo, ¡Cabrón! —** Más golpes **— Hijo de tu puta madre… cerdo… ¡maldito! —**

— **Aioros… —** Kanon le tomó entonces para intentar contenerle **— Para… vas a matarlo… —**

Sus ojos esmeralda estaban abiertos en toda su extensión… y la sangre del peligris ya decoraba el suelo… así que el joven Marcus asintió levemente, mientras Saga soltaba al bulto golpeado que caía sobre el suelo como un saco de papas… sentía los hombros agarrotados por la presión ejercida sobre una espalda más ancha y un cuerpo más fuerte…

Aioros se acercó y escupió sobre su cuerpo con aire despreciativo… los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro con algo de confusión, cuando le vieron salir del hospital, con gesto taciturno ya suponían que algo andaba mal, pero en las dos semanas que llevaban de conocerlo (y vivir parcialmente en su casa) jamás le habían observado perder los estribos de aquella manera…

Incluso estaba sudando.

Los ojos del menor parecían estar interesados en el sujeto que ahora permanecía inconsciente, se acercó lentamente y lo volteó con visible esfuerzo, soltando un jadeo al conseguirlo… lo miró… estaba respirando… y apestaba a alcohol y vagabundeo… seguramente llevaba días sin bañarse, ni siquiera lo habían golpeado tan fuerte.

— **Bueno, ya vinimos, ya lo golpeamos… ¿ahora quieres decirnos quien chingados es? —**

— **Ah… —** Aioros miró a Saga, que respiraba un poco agitado **— Ese imbécil es… algo parecido a un ex - cuñado… —** La ceja de Kanon se arqueó visiblemente

— **¿O sea que tu hermano es de esos? —**

— **No digas estupideces —** Estaba verdaderamente enojado **— Es el ex de mi hermana. —**

— **Ah… —** El menor asintió como haciendo gala de comprender algo que sinceramente no entendía ni le importaba gran cosa **— Bueno, pues el ex de tu hermana se pasará así un buen rato —** Sonrió divertido

— **No es gracioso, podrían meternos a la cárcel por esto —**

— **¿Y? —** Kanon se encogió de hombros **— ¿No eres abogado? —**

— **No, idiota —** Saga le miró **— Estoy estudiando leyes, que no es la misma cosa… y tú, pendejo — **Se refería al castaño** — ¿Se puede saber que carajos pasó para que nos trajeras a golpear a este pinche infeliz? — **

Kanon ahogó una risa, cuando Saga se enojaba perdía toda esa falsa y estúpida educación de etiqueta con la que siempre se comportaba, entonces sacaba a su verdadero y violento "yo", el cual, por cierto, le caía mucho mejor, ya que no era petulante, estirado, ni mucho menos metrosexual… incluso usaba majaderías.

— **Bah, puras estupideces, los tipos como este solo hacen estupideces — **Aioros se limpió una vez más el sudor de la frente **— El muy idiota terminó entambado, y allí debió quedarse… creo que por su culpa mi hermano se puso como está ahora… —**

— **Suena a una historia interesante —**

— **Si bueno, la verdad no lo es. —**

— **Bueno, ya vinimos, ya lo golpeamos y nos metimos en un jodido problema… así que dime, por favor, que previste todo esto y sabes que vamos a hacer ahora. —**

— **La verdad no — **Soltó una pequeña carcajada **— Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de que realmente hubiera salido —** Se encogió de hombros** — Es solo que cuando lo vi no me pude aguantar las ganas de golpearlo… las cosas que este infeliz hizo —** Apretó los puños **— Pero bueno… supongo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte… quiero hacerle unas preguntas. —**

— **¡Genial! —** Estalló el mayor de los gemelos** — ¿Y no te pareció una buena idea golpearlo luego de hacerle las preguntas?, eres un estúpido… —**

— **Saga, cálmate… —**

— **Cierra el hocico, Kanon —**

— **¡No me hables así! —**

— **Entonces no te metas en lo que no te importa — **

— **Bueno, ¡Basta ya con los dos! —** Estalló el castaño **— parecen un par de viejas histéricas y la verdad no estoy de humor para esto… este maldito desgraciado es el causante de que mi hermana tenga el cerebro frito y sea más un cadáver que una persona, y también de que ahora mi hermanito ande como… pues como está… así que, como comprenderás, Saga, no tuve mucha cabeza fría para ponerme a hacer las preguntas… —** Soltó un suspiro y ambos peliazules bajaron sus semblantes avergonzados **— Vamos, tampoco pongan esas caras. Tienes razón, Saga, debí pensar antes de saltar como un idiota… pero no pude —** Se encogió de hombros **— Así que ahora solo nos queda esperar. —**

— **Bueno, —** Kanon rompió el solemne silencio con una sonrisa, acercándose a Aioros con un semblante sonriente, como siempre **— Yo soy muy bueno en eso… — **

Omitió soberanamente el resplandor colérico en los ojos de su gemelo y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de los labios del moreno, por un segundo sus miradas se comunicaron y el castaño no pudo menos que tragar pesado… había un brillo taimado en las coquetas esmeraldas que le gritaba que nada bueno se tramaba ese mimo.

— **¿Qué pasa Aioros? ¿Me tienes miedo? —**

La diestra de saga se cerró alrededor del brazo de su hermano jalándolo en un movimiento violento… la comunicación entre ambos fue meramente ocular, parca, pero determinante… el dolor de las esmeraldas habitualmente serenasse clavó en Kanon como una punzada de culpa. Aioros no supo reaccionar a tiempo, y cuando regresó a la realidad desprovista del lindo resplandor de aquellos ojos, se encontró de frente con Saga que se mordía un labio inferior en gesto de reproche…

— **Eres un completo imbécil —**

Y al decir esto el peliazul dio la media vuelta para alejarse por el callejón con rumbo al destartalado auto que era propiedad del castaño, sin especificar en ningún momento al cual de los dos se refería.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Masculló una maldición cuando cerró la puerta de su auto. No. Cerrar es una palabra suave para describir el azote colérico que resultó un ataque para el suntuoso convertible, lo que sí es verídico es el adjetivo altisonante y por demás grosero que abandonó sus labios como descripción de su inútil cuñado.

Farfulló algo parecido a un gruñido y sacó de entre sus bolsillos una cigarrera metálica, al abrirla extrajo un delgado puro italiano que era el balance perfecto entre el habano y el cigarro, lo encendió para permitir que el humo inundara suave y lentamente su aparato respiratorio, un aumento en los números estadísticos, quizá moriría pronto, pero realmente en esos momentos no le interesaba demasiado.

Alzó el rostro al cielo nocturno, recordaba su niñez, en esos días podían observarse las estrellas, ahora no era así, en el cielo solo se veían algunas nubes purpureas y un cielo oscuro… nada de estrellas… demasiada contaminación como para contemplarlas, eso era gracioso, es decir, el imaginarse inundando de smog al tripe sus pulmones, el Distrito, la ciudad más grande, también la más contaminada, una espesa capa de suciedad aérea cubriéndoles las cabezas.

Aspiró nuevamente permitiendo que se inundasen sus papilas del amargo sabor procedente de su vicio. Se trazó círculos con su medio e índice izquierdos sobre la sien tratando de relajarse, todo él era un cúmulo de tensiones acumuladas groseramente. Acomodar los pensamientos no le estaba resultando nada sencillo.

— **¿Vas a entrar o no? —**

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la aguda voz que le recibía, no se percató en qué momento había abierto la puerta, ni mucho menos del instante cuando caminó para postrarse frente a él, pero parecía divertido, seguramente adivinaba las preocupaciones que aquejaban a un hombre mucho mayor y bastante menos paciente… era por demás inteligente, y aquella sonrisilla de superioridad no hacía sino incrementar el respeto y simpatía que despertaba en el ánimo del de ojos rojos. Seguramente para ese chiquillo todas sus preocupaciones serían menos que patetismos inocuos.

— **Bueno, no estoy muy seguro… ¿hay algo de cenar? —**

— **Eso depende, ¿quieres cenar? —**

— **Realmente no lo he pensado, ¿Cuáles son mis opciones? —**

— **Deberías preguntar al cocinero. —**

— **Nah, no me gusta meterme en ese infiernillo de estufas — **Soltó una risa divertida mientras tiraba en el suelo lo que quedaba de su delgado purillo y se acomodó el saco **— Prefiero preguntarle a una dama hermosa o a un chiquillo maleducado —**

— **La última vez que pregunté, nadie tenía quejas sobre mi correcto comportamiento —** Bajó unos cuantos peldaños más recargándose sobre el cofre del convertible **— ¿Y qué hacías? ¿Mirando las estrellas? —**

— **No seas sarcástico —** Rió por lo bajo **— Quizá me las imaginaba, porque eso de ver… —**

— **Deberíamos ir al campo. —**

— **¿Al campo? —** Enarcó una ceja

— **¡Sí!, o a la playa… realmente tengo ganas de salir… tu sabes, vacaciones —**

— **Cierto, los niños tienen de esas —** Rió ante el puchero del chiquillo **— Bueno… creo que Saori mandará a Mü a un campamento de algo… creo que del catecismo —**

— **¿Y tú se lo vas a permitir? —** Soltó una sonora carcajada

— **No te burles de tu tía. —**

— **Perdón —**

— **Pues si él quiere ir, que vaya, con suerte le enseñan algo que valga la pena, como encender una fogata, que se yo — **Se encogió de hombros **— Si quieres puedo mandarte a ti también, hijo —**

— **No gracias, yo paso de viejas beatas y aspirantes a sacerdotes —** Parecía asqueado **— Pero si mi primo se va de campamento… ¡Podrías llevarnos a mamá y a mí de viaje!, algo divertido… siempre he querido ir al Caribe de Belice. —**

— **Siempre es una palabra muy grande para alguien tan joven. —** Se rió **— Además ¿no te parece que es tu padre quien debería llevarlos? —**

— **Tío Aiacos… —**

— **Shaka, escucha, por mucho que adore pasar tiempo contigo, no soy tu padre… —** Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan claro con su sobrino **— Me gustaría serlo… aunque eso sería… —** Se estremeció al pensar siquiera en la idea de él y su hermana… era asqueroso. **— El punto es… que me gustaría mucho llevarlos de viaje, pero no sé si tu padre estará de acuerdo, y en todo caso, deberías preguntárselo a él primero —**

— **Claro, si lo vuelvo a ver. —** Se encogió de hombros y retiró la mirada** — Es decir, cuando lo vuelva a ver, tu sabes, un día de estos en que considere una buena idea venir a cenar, o comer, o dormir, o desayunar, o contestar mis llamadas. —**

— **Diantres —** Aiacos se retiró el cabello de la frente con visible preocupación **— ¿No ha llegado? — **Shaka sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo** — ¿Y tu mamá? ¿Está bien? —**

— **Acostumbrada. —**

— **Escucha, Shaka, te prometo que voy a hablar con tu padre, ¿Estamos? —**

— **Creí que ibas a hacerlo hoy. —** Aiacos soltó un suspiro derrotado y tenso **— Eso escuché que le dijiste a mi mamá. —**

— **Sí, hoy, mañana, pasado, cuando lo encuentre… —** Sacudió la cabeza, la maldita migraña regresaba **— Él ha estado ocupado, y yo también tengo algunos problemas. — **

— **Entiendo… cada quien tiene su vida… —**

— **No, no digas eso, te prometo que mañana hablaré con él… —** Le sonrió **— Yo nunca te he fallado, ¿o sí? — **

— **No… —**

— **Entonces créeme, mañana lo haré… ahora dime, ¿tu tía ya está allí? —**

— **¿La bruja? — **Así se refería el rubio a Saori

— **Shaka… —** Le miró con falso enojo

— **Lo siento, si, tío, aquí ya están Saori y Mü. —**

— **Bien, entonces supongo que tengo que entrar. —**El menor asintió mientras iba adelantándose a la puerta **— ¿Y qué hay de cenar? —**

— **¡Ya te dije que preguntes en la cocina! —**

Shaka se metió corriendo casi riendo, siendo seguido por Aiacos, que nuevamente sentía deseos de matar a su amigo, mezclados con las preocupaciones que le aquejaban. A veces odiaba su trabajo, otras le divertía, pero definitivamente él no había nacido para las presiones… la política, los negocios blancos, los negocios negros, los negocios rojos… todo un abanico de colores y dedicaciones bien dispersas.

Debía esconder sus huellas del golfo, el ejército comenzaba la caza de brujas de los grandes cárteles, y su nombre no debía figurar… siendo parte del congreso no sería tan complicado, pero igualmente los favores hechos y pedidos ya comenzaban a fastidiarle.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Finalmente cerró la última carpeta de metal, sus ojos martilleaban insistentemente… los sentía irritados, seguramente era debido a largas lecturas de expedientes y casi nulas horas de sueño… soltó un suspiro mientras recargaba la cabeza en la enorme silla, permitió que el silencio le inundase un instante, pero más que eso, la soledad nocturna, nada de enfermeras que le buscasen presurosas por cada pasillo, nada de llamadas, simplemente él.

Apagó la delgada lamparilla que reposaba inerte sobre su escritorio, oscuridad. Era relajante, su respiración se acompasaba con los latidos que le llegaban apenas al sistema auditivo interno, sonrió. Esa tarde había recibido otra llamada de Shaka, no había podido contestarla… no lo había visto desde hacía casi una semana. Chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó nuevamente reposando los codos sobre el escritorio, se acomodó los lentes y extrajo el minúsculo aparado de su bata blanca… buscó el número. Efectivamente. A las cuatro.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba en una nueva excusa, las cosas se precipitaban con mayor rapidez cada día… no sabía cuánto tiempo más podrían aguantar la maldita situación, era como si los tres representaran una patética comedia fársica. Y ahora Aiacos también se metía… siempre habían conseguido mantener visible la línea de la concordia. Finalmente era el hermano mayor de Pandora, y pese a eso nunca había intervenido de más. Hasta ahora, el ir a buscarlo al consultorio con una actitud agresiva (según le dijeron las enfermeras) e incluso con la compañía de su hermanito le daba mala espina… seguramente quería hacer alguna ridiculez, como imponer un ultimátum.

Pandora había hecho muy mal al meterlo en su melodrama. Muy mal.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una luz tenue, proveniente del pasillo, marcó una figura poligonal sobre el suelo, casi soltó una risa complacida mientras iba alzando el rostro para descubrir una mano blanca alrededor de cristales. Copas. Dos. Y en la diestra (otra palma), vino espumoso de italiana procedencia. Se recargó sobre la silla frotando las manos con visible anticipación de deleite, el pelirrojo sonrió y penetró la pieza con armoniosa lentitud, no dijo una sola palabra, colocó las copas sobre el escritorio y quitó el aluminio que cubría el corcho… su sonrisa se hizo taimada. Radamanthys la compartió… presionaba con fuerza con sus pulgares sobre el corcho, para contenerlo unos instantes, ladeó el cuello de la botella, casi apuntando a Radamanthys… este se hizo hacia atrás con un gesto divertido en la cara.

— **Hay gente que ha muerto de eso, ¿sabes? —**

— **Bien, porque hoy vine a matarte. —**

— **¿En serio?**

— **Si… —**

— **Genial, no puedo esperar… —**

Ambos sonrieron cómplices mientras giraba la botella para apuntar en un ángulo superior, soltó la presión y el corcho salió disparado con un sonido sordo y corto, la espuma decoró el escritorio y algunos documentos, el vapor gélido acompañó al líquido que comenzó a derramarse sobre la primera copa. Ambarino. Como los ojos del rubio.

Radamanthys aventó los papeles al suelo cuando se sirvió la segunda copa, tomó la suya con una mano y rodeó el mentón del pelirrojo con la otra, le atrajo suavemente hasta juntar sus labios y lenguas en un beso posesivo y liberador…

Le tomó por el cuello, le acercó con fuerza… dio cuenta del contenido de la copa y la aventó, escuchando tras un segundo como se estrellaba el cristal contra la duela.

— **Las copas eran caras. —**

— **También mi escritorio, y mi piso. —**

— **Bien, entonces supongo que no importa —**

Sonrieron antes de besarse y beber los dos el dulce líquido e la copa de Kamus, compartiéndolo luego en un beso apasionado que culminó solo hasta que la delgada figura del pelirrojo descansaba sobre el escritorio, y las manos presurosas de Radamanthys comenzaron a hacerse camino entre la tela, sus labios no cesaban de apasionados contactos, y sus lenguas establecían batalla y tango la una con la otra, los dientes de Kamus dejaron una marca sobre el cuello del otro, y luego lamió el contorno mientras le arrancaba con visible ansia la corbata… quedando prontamente ambos sin pantalones y con la ropa desajustada.

Respiraban con fuerza, ambos, sintiendo el contacto de sus pechos hacer fricción con los pezones, soltaban jadeos al unísono mientras los dedos sudorosos se enredaban entre cabelleras rubia y roja respectivamente, un hondo gemido escapó de la garganta de Kamus cuando Radamanthys comenzó a acariciar su intimidad con visible gula, y la lengua bajó codiciosa por el pecho y abdomen, hasta hacer un círculo perfecto sobre y dentro del ombligo, teniendo como recompensa los gemidos agudos de aquella ansiada garganta.

Arrancaron también sus prendas inferiores mientras luchaban sobre la caoba, intentando culminar su arranque apasionado con intensos intercambios del uno contra el otro, el uno dentro del otro, fricción de las pieles cuando gemían y gritaban frases lascivas pre compuestas, los gruesos dedos de Radamanthys haciéndole por la cadera mientras presionaba su estrecha entrada, y Kamus se arqueó aferrándose a sus brazos con las uñas… mientras el tango daba inicio con su necesitado contacto.

Teniendo el más apasionado y grosero sexo en la oscuridad plena de una noche carente de destellos. La oficina sudaba… las paredes palpitaban. Y ellos jadeaban como animales encima de la madera, buscando satisfacerse con perversión, haciendo caso omiso del intermitente sonido a sus espaldas. Uno que era otra llamada necesitada de alguien que buscaba escuchar una voz, una razón y una respuesta.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Otra ronda.

Estaba cansado.

Soltó un profundo suspiro cuando pasó frente a otra de las habitaciones, la abrió con desgano, allí estaba, despierto, parado contra el vidrio de la ventana, como si pudiera observar algo… a alguien…

Milo se acercó en silencio hasta la pequeña figura que casi parecía sollozar en silencio, se asomó cuidadosamente sobre su hombro, buscando ese algo en el jardín.

— **Allí no hay nada. —**

No hubo la más mínima respuesta… soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, claro que no iba a haberla, él estaba somnoliento y a todas luces desesperado… entonces el chiquillo dejó salir su aliento sobre el vidrio marcando un círculo de vapor… trazó unas líneas con sus dedos.

D

M

Milo enarcó una ceja y anotó rápidamente aquellas iníciales, entonces Aioria dijo alguna palabra inentendible y se dio la media vuelta, caminando con increíble indiferencia hasta la cama, donde se recostó cerrando los ojos, pero sin quedar dormido.

El peliazul soltó un suspiro, quizá no significara nada, pero Radamanthys le mataría si no se lo notificaba la siguiente mañana.

Tres cervezas choraron justo en las escaleras de la casa, empinaron los envases bebiendo lentamente el contenido ambarino de tan simples envases. El peligris permanecía sentado en silencio, con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza.

— **Así que Dónovan Martínez —** Soltó una risa divertida **— Apa nombrecito, —**

— **Si, es una ridiculez. —** Se encogió de hombros** — Pero es el mío. —**Sonrió mientras seguía los movimientos de las botellas **— Realmente debería estarlos golpeando en estos momentos… trío de niñitos pendejos… —**

— **Bueno… yo no participé en el encuentro bélico — **

Kanon rió y el otro concedió eso con una inclinación de cabeza, actitud que no hizo sino molestar a Aioros, haciendo que se pusiera rápidamente de pie, plantándose frente a la figura del peligris, su rostro aún mostraba cierta rabia que no le interesaba camuflajear.

— **Aioros, quita ya esa cara… ya no estoy enojado contigo, niño —**

— **Vete al demonio, debí haberte matado mientras pude. —**

— **No digas estupideces, no eres más que un chamaco —**

— **Te apareciste por la escuela de Aioria ¿no es cierto? —**

— **¡¿Y qué si lo hice? —** Le enfrentó **— Es mi maldito hijo, estoy en mi puto derecho y tú no tienes por qué meterte, ese es el problema contigo y tus padres, son unos metiches que andan metiendo sus enormes narices donde nadie los quiere, si no se hubieran metido Seika y yo estaríamos felices viviendo con ese muchacho. —**

— **Ese muchacho se llama Aioria… y para que lo sepas mi hermana tiene el cerebro frito en un hospital a causa de tus malditas idioteces. —**

— **No me vengas con que sigues culpándome de todo, vamos, Aioros, te creí más inteligente, y maduro —**

— **¡Vete al cuerno! —**

— **Aioros —** Saga interrumpió **— Cálmate —**

— **¡¿Fuiste o no a la escuela de Aioria? —**

— **¡CLARO QUE FUI! —** Estalló de pronto **— El muy idiota no ha ido a verme una sola vez en estos diez años, y estoy seguro de que es culpa de tus estúpidos padres… así que fui con toda la intención de plantarme frente a él… y decirle un par de cosas —**

— **Estúpido… ni siquiera te recuerda… ¡lo único que hiciste fue hacer que… que…! — **Sacudió la cabeza **— Lo único que conseguiste fue terminar de arruinarle la maldita vida… para que lo sepas Aioria ni siquiera sabe que existes, él cree que es hijo de mis padres… no los recuerda, a ninguno de los dos, apenas sabe un par de cosas de Seika, y el verte le trajo de golpe esa maldita noche en el closet, así que pregúntate que fue eso tan bueno o necesario que hiciste… — **

No hubo respuesta, los ojos rojos de Dónovan se abrieron al escucharle… ahora sí que no comprendía nada… pero definitivamente no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando… había sabido algo, acerca de que Aioria no iba a la escuela, que estaba enfermo… pero… ¿ni siquiera lo recordaba?, fue como si súbitamente algo se rompiera dentro de él…

Soltó una risa amarga mientras bajaba el semblante. Ni siquiera lo recordaba…

Entonces… quizá ya no había nada que hacer.

* * *

Cap 5 listo =D, a ver si a la noche traigo el 6 :).

Hope iu like it guys :D


End file.
